There and back again
by TheMiez
Summary: AtemuxYugi Durch Zufall erhält Yugi eine neue, interessante Spielkarte. Bei einem Duell mit Joey setzt er sie ein, doch ahnt er nicht, was dies in Verbindung mit dem Zauberer der Zeit für Auswirkungen hat. Eine starke Macht hat hier ihre Hand im Spiel
1. Nechbet die Geheime

_Ein Hallo an euch!_

_Das hier ist meine erste Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic und ich habe jetzt einfach mal zu schreiben angefangen, ohne einen wirklich großen Plan zu haben wohin mich die Reise führen wird. Das Pairing wird auf jeden Fall Atemu x Yugi sein und vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Daily Soap mäßige im Hintergrund ^^_

_Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer zu haben, nachdem ich jetzt, nach einer Pause von gut 5 Jahren, wieder angefangen habe FanFics zu schreiben und dementsprechend eingerostet bin. Außerdem muss ich gleich beichten, dass ich eine sehr faule Schreiberin sein kann und dass manche Kapitel ein wenig dauern können, denn ich brauche ständig einen Musenkuss um wirklich schreiben zu können ^^_

_Ich wünsche euch aber dennoch viel Spaß!_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Titel der Story ist entliehen von Bilbo Beutlins Buch „There and back again" aus HdR.

Charaktere der Story sind gekidnappt aus der Serie Yu-Gi-Oh, die Story selbst entstammt meiner Feder.

Ich verdiene nichts daran (was ich eigentlich schade finde) und mir gehören keiner dieser Chars (was ich doppelt schade finde XD)

* * *

„… tja und dann meinte er doch tatsächlich dass er derjenige-… sag mal Joey hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
Ein schmächtiger Junge mit äußerst extravaganter Frisur lehnte sich vor um dem blonden Joey ins Gesicht zu blicken, der gerade damit beschäftigt war einen etwas debilen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu tragen.  
„Mensch Joey, ich rede hier schon seit 30 Minuten und du reagierst nicht mal. Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst irgendwie aus als hättest du einen Schlaganfall…. Sabberst du?" Yugi, der ein klein wenig genervt aussah deutete auf Joeys seltsam verzogene Mundwinkel und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sein Kumpel war wirklich äußerst seltsam heute, nein eigentlich schon die ganzen letzten Tage. Aber jedes Mal wenn er nachfragte bekam er ohnehin keine Antwort.  
„Heute mach ichs, Yugi!"  
Mit einem Mal sprang Joey auf, die linke Hand energisch zur Faust geballt und einen entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Was denn? Hausaufgaben?"  
„Quatsch, Alter. Heute frage ich Mana nach einem Date!"

Yugi, der gerade von seiner Wasserflasche getrunken hatte verbrachte die nächsten Sekunden damit, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu husten, ehe er Joey entgeistert anstarrte und dann dessen Blick folgte, die auf eine Gruppe Schülerinnen gerichtet waren, die kichernd zusammenstanden. „Mana? Bist du des Wahnsinns?" Im Grunde war Yugi ein liebenswürdiger Mensch der von Vorurteilen völlig frei war, aber egal durch welche rosarote Brille man Joeys Auserwählte betrachtete, sie war nun mal eine arrogante, verwöhnte Schnepfe. Manche Menschen hatten einfach das völlige Glück auf ihrer Seite und Mana gehörte zu dieser Truppe Auserwählter dazu. Ihr Vater war Vorstand einer der größten Banken der Region und stopfte, seit der Scheidung von Manas Mutter, sein gesamtes Geld in seine Tochter hinein. Tolle Kleider, das modischste vom modischen, teure Hobbys, Kreditkarten, ja sogar ein Sportwagen wartete schon auf ihren 18ten Geburtstag – es war zum neidisch werden. Doch neben all diesen materiellen Dingen war sie auch noch verdammt hübsch. Sie war zierlich, hatte langes, braunes Haar und riesige Augen, deren Farbe eine interessante Mischung aus grün und blau darstellte. Kein Wunder, dass Joey über all das hinweg ihren Charakter übersah.

„Okay, los geht's, wer nicht wagt der nicht verliert!" Mit großen Schritten stapfte Joey über den Hof, Yugis „Das … Sprichwort geht ein … wenig anders" völlig ignorierend.  
„Hey, Mana!"  
Die Angesprochene sah von ihrem nagelneuen und teuren Handy auf und musterte Joey, wie man ein Museumsstück mustern würde. Ihr „Ja?" kam aufgesetzt geflötet über ihre Lippen und sie senkte den Blick schon wieder um weiter ihre SMS zu tippen, die augenscheinlich wichtiger war als der Blondschopf. „Hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?" Okay – es war raus. Joey hielt unbewusst den Atem an und versuchte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, was durch seine Angespanntheit jedoch eher nach einer Grimasse aussah. Mana unterdessen rollte leicht mit den Augen, während ihre Freundinnen albern vor sich hin kicherten. „Also hör mal … ehm … wie heißt du noch mal?" Schon allein, dass sie seinen Namen nicht wusste war eine verbale Ohrfeige, schließlich gehörten sie beide schon seit geraumer Zeit der gleichen Klasse an. Joey versuchte es mit Humor und presste ein dämlich klingendes Lachen heraus, während er antwortete „Immer für einen Witz gut! Joey Wheeler, du kennst mich doch." „Ach ja …" Erst jetzt hob Mana den Blick wieder, scheinbar war die SMS verschickt worden. „Seto nennt dich immer Wiesel, nicht wahr? Also hör mir zu Wiesel-Joey. Ich würde nicht einmal mit dir ins Kino gehen wenn du mich dafür bezahlen würdest, mal davon abgesehen, dass du dir das ohnehin nicht leisten könntest. Und nun geh zurück in das Ghetto aus dem du kommst und gib dich mit deinesgleichen ab." Damit warf sie ihr langes Haar zurück, wandte sich um und ging zurück ins Schulgebäude … es war faszinierend wie hübsch sie selbst mit solchen Worten auf den Lippen aussehen konnte.

~oOo~

„Ehm…"  
Vorsichtig stupfte Yugi seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Seit der niederschmetternden Absage von Mana hatte Joey keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben und das war schon höchst eigenartig.  
„Joey wir müssen jetzt hier aussteigen."  
Immer noch Schweigen. Yugi seufzte und zog Joey einfach hinter sich her aus dem Bus heraus. Manchmal war er ganz froh wenn man Joey für ein paar Sekunden zum Schweigen bringen konnte, aber diese beharrliche Stille gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
"Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen" versuchte der Kleine es noch einmal seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern „Es war doch-…"

„Es war doch klar, dass sie so reagieren würde, was? Das wolltest du doch sagen." Mit einem Mal platzte es aus Joey heraus „Natürlich war es klar! Und ich Vollidiot habe es trotzdem versucht! Ich bin so ein Riesendepp! Ein hirnloser Hering! Ein-.." „Joey hör auf!" Hastig hielt Yugi den Wütenden an einem Arm fest, denn Joey ließ seinen Zorn nicht nur verbal aus, sondern trat mit jeder Silbe auch noch gegen den nächst besten Mülleimer der da so herumstand und der nun schon äußerst lädiert aussah. „Ach lass mich Yugi. Ich habe mich heute absolut zum Deppen gemacht, blamiert bis auf die Knochen." Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, denn Yugi brachte es nicht übers Herz Joey beizupflichten, denn dem Grunde nach war es tatsächlich so. Den Spott würde sein Kumpel nun eine ganze Weile über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Vielleicht wäre es besser ihn abzulenken, statt weiter auf dem Thema herum zu hacken „Hey, hast du Lust noch mit zu meinem Großvater zu kommen und ein kleines Kartenduell auszufechten?" Nein, Lust hatte Joey eigentlich keine, aber wenn sein Kumpel ihn mit diesen violetten Augen so treuherzig anstarrte, konnte er ihm ohnehin keine Bitte abschlagen und so zuckte er seufzend mit den Schultern, ehe er sich breitschlagen ließ „Von mir aus… besser als zuhause rumsitzen und mich selbst zu beschimpfen"

Der Weg bis zum Spiele Laden war nicht mehr weit und nur zu bald klingelte schon das kleine Glöckchen über der Türe des Eingangs, als Yugi und Joey eintraten. „Hallo Yugi, du bist früh dran heute" tönte die Stimme des alten Mannes um die Ecke, dem der Laden gehörte. „Ist dein Großvater Gedankenleser oder kann er durch Türen sehen? Woher weiß er dass du das bist?" flüsterte Joey Yugi zu, denn in dem Geschäft war keiner zu sehen. „Ach und Joey ist auch dabei" drang die Stimme von eben wieder um die Ecke, ehe kurz darauf Yugis Großvater auftauchte. „Nun es ist nicht schwierig Yugi zu erkennen. Um diese Zeit ist der Laden geschlossen und wenn jemand hereinkommt, dann nur Yugi. Und dich erkannte ich an deinen dämlichen Fragen." Während Joey am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen hätte, grinste Yugi breit vor sich hin und warf seine Schultasche hinter den Verkaufstresen. „Wir hatten früher aus heute." Erklärte er dabei lapidar und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als sein Blick auf dem Stapel Briefen hängen blieb, die mit der heutigen Post gekommen waren. Der oberste Briefumschlag hatte einen großen „Air mail" Stempel darauf, einige ausländische Briefmarken und war adressiert an ihn selbst. Freudig riss Yugi den Brief an sich und hielt in Joey unter die Nase „Hey sieh mal, Tea hat geschrieben!"

Seit Tea nach Europa gegangen war um dort ihrem Traum eine Tänzerin zu werden nachzukommen, sahen sie sich nur noch einmal im Jahr. Aber dafür schrieb sie hin und wieder, wenn sie gerade nicht für einen Auftritt trainierte, was leider viel zu selten war. „Wow, lass mal lesen, Alter"  
„Hey, ich hab ihn selber noch nicht gelesen!"  
„Ich mach ihn schon auf"  
„Das ist MEIN Brief, Joey!"  
„Dann hol ihn dir doch"  
„Das ist nicht fair, jetzt gib ihn mir zurück!"  
Joeys Lachen erleichterte Yugi, auch wenn es ihn ärgerte, dass er wieder mal zu klein war um an den Brief ranzukommen, den sein Kumpel mit nach oben gestrecktem Arm nach oben hielt. Na, wenigstens war die deprimierte Stimmung verschwunden, auch wenn das mal wieder hieß sich selbst zum Affen zu machen.  
„Also gut, hier, lesen wir ihn zusammen." Gab Joey schließlich gönnerhaft von sich und reichte seinem besten Freund den Brief, der ihn neugierig aufriss und laut vorlas.

_„Hallo Yugi,  
__entschuldige, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber diese Akademie hier ist manchmal die reinste Folterstube. Zum Glück tanze ich für mein Leben gern, so dass mir das viele Üben nichts ausmacht, aber anstrengend ist es schon. Danke übrigens für deinen lieben Brief zu meinem Geburtstag …"_

„Alter, die hatte Geburtstag?"  
„Klar, ich habe ihr geschrieben"  
„Mann Yugi, du musst mir so was sagen, jetzt steh ich da wie ein Trottel"  
„Ich HABE es dir gesagt, Joey, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört"  
„Oh… … mh … lies weiter…"

_„…Brief zu meinem Geburtstag, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Hier in Europa ist vieles ganz anders und ich muss sagen, ich ecke immer noch des Öfteren an, diese fremden Sitten sind schwer zu begreifen. Aber ich werde immer besser und es gefällt mir hier._  
_Aber jetzt genug von mir, wie geht es dir so? Und was macht Joey? Langsam glaube ich übrigens doch, dass ich unsere Wette verliere, viel Zeit bleibt ja nicht mehr…"_

„Welche Wette?"  
„Ehm … das … äh ist egal, ich lese besser weiter…"  
„Welche Wette, Yugi?"  
„nichts…"  
„Sags mir oder…"  
„Na gut .. Tea hatte gewettet, dass du mit deiner aufbrausenden Art noch vor dem Abschluss von der Schule fliegst und ich habe dagegen gehalten…"  
„Ihr habt … was? Und so was nennt sich Freunde. Pah!"  
„Ich .. äh lese weiter…"  
„Jaja.."

_„viel Zeit bleibt ja nicht mehr, aber es freut mich für ihn.  
Und wie geht es Tristan? Habt ihr von ihm etwas gehört, seit er mit seinen Eltern umgezogen ist? Ich war wirklich erstaunt als du mir davon erzählt hast, der Umzug kam ziemlich überraschend. So schnell verkleinert sich der Kreis der Freundschaft, nicht? Erst lasse ich euch im Stich, dann Tristan … ach ich hoffe ich kann bald mal wieder nach Japan kommen und euch besuchen, ihr fehlt mir schon sehr.  
Doch jetzt muss ich zum Ende kommen, ich habe in genau 10 Minuten die nächste Trainingseinheit und darf nicht zu spät kommen._

_Vergiss mich nicht und grüße alle ganz lieb von mir_

_Tea"_

Ein wenig wehmütig faltete Yugi den Briefbogen zusammen, es war wirklich schade wie sehr ihre Clique geschrumpft war. Dennoch gönnte er Tea ihr Glück in Europa und hoffte für sie, dass jemand ihr Talent anerkennen würde. Gerade als er den Brief auf den Tisch legen wollte, segelte ein weiteres, zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier auf den Boden.  
„Oh, Tea hat scheinbar noch etwas mitgeschickt" murmelte Yugi vor sich hin und schickte sich an das Bündel vom Boden aufzuheben.  
„Nanu? Noch ein Brief?" Nun, Brief war wohl übertrieben, es war nur eine eilig hingekritzelte Notiz, die Tea scheinbar vergessen hatte im Brief zu erwähnen.

_„Ich habe letztens von einer Mitschülerin eine Duell Monster Karte geschenkt bekommen. Sie selbst kann nichts damit anfangen und ich bin ehrlich, ich habe das Spielen auch aufgegeben seit ich hier bin. Ich schicke sie dir, du kannst damit sicher mehr anfangen."_

„Wow, lass die Karte mal sehen, Yugi!" Joey war sofort näher gerückt und nahm Yugi das kleine Päckchen aus der Hand, um es aufzuwickeln. Die Karte die nun zum Vorschein kam war seltsam. Sie schien alt und abgewetzt, so gar nicht wie die Karten die man hier kaufen konnte. Scheinbar war schon oft mit ihr gespielt worden. „Alter…" mehr bekam Joey vorerst nicht heraus und auch Yugi betrachtete die Spielkarte fasziniert. Es war eine starke Karte, das sah man allein an der Anzahl der Sterne unter der Bezeichnung, die den klingenden Namen „Nechbet – die Geheime" trug. Die Abbildung des Monsters zeigte einen Frauenkörper, auf dem jedoch der Kopf eines Geiers thronte, geschmückt von einer seltsamen Krone auf deren Mitte eine seltsame Hieroglyphe prangte.

~oOo~

Nachdem Joey und Yugi die Karte lange genug angestarrt hatten, waren sie aufgesprungen und hatten sie Yugis Großvater gezeigt. Der alte Mann kannte sich schließlich hervorragend mit Karten aus, vielleicht konnte der ihnen sagen was für eine Karte das war. Als Yugi ihm die Karte präsentierte, hielt er einen Moment den Atem an und ließ sich dann auf die nahe stehende Couch nieder, während Yugi und Joey ihm über die Schultern linsten.

„Eine solche Karte habe ich noch nie gesehen, Yugi." Gab der alte Mann freimütig zu und drehte die Spielkarte hin und her als würde sie so ihr Geheimnis offenbaren. „Aber der Name Nechbet ist mir bekannt." Die beiden Freunde, die vorher noch enttäuschte Gesichter gezogen hatten, starrten Salomon Muto jetzt interessiert an „Erzähl, bitte." Forderte Yugi ihn auf und stützte seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Couch. „Nechbet.." begann Salomon nachdenklich „ist eine Göttin des alten Ägyptens. Sie ist in der heutigen Zeit nicht so bekannt wie all die Großen Osiris, Isis oder Horus, aber sie war dennoch von großer Wichtigkeit für die Pharaonen. Sie war deren Schutzgöttin und Trägerin des Auge des Re, im Nutbuch wird sie unter anderem mit Hathor verglichen."  
„Die Schutzgöttin der Pharaonen?" unterbrach Joey den alten Mann verwirrt „Was macht die in so 'ner Karte?"  
„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen Joey. Ich habe gehört, dass es ägyptische Götterkarten gibt, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Nechbet eine davon ist. Dafür ist sie zu schwach, seht nur, ihre Angriffspunkte sind absolut niedrig."

Yugi nahm seinem Großvater die Karte aus den Händen und betrachtete sie erneut, ehe auch er zu mutmaßen begann „Du hast Recht, aber die Verteidigung ist groß. Dann wurde diese Nechbet wohl als Symbol für eine gute Verteidungskarte hergenommen, weil sie als Göttin damals auch eine Schutzfunktion hatte, oder?" Salomon zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich „Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist es eine gute Karte und du solltest Tea dafür danken, dass sie sie dir überlässt. Wenn du im nächsten Duell eine Verteidigung aufbauen musst, dann hast du jetzt zumindest eine hervorragende Basis dafür." Yugi und Joey nickten so synchron als hätten sie es einstudiert, während der alte Ladenbesitzer schlurfend aus dem Raum ging. Während die beiden weiterhin lautstark die neueste Spielkartenerrungenschaft von Yugi bewunderten, flog ein nachdenklicher Zug über die Züge des Großvaters. Irgendetwas an dieser Karte war seltsam … wenn er nur wüsste was.

„Komm Yugi, lass uns duellieren, mal sehen ob ich mit meinem Rotauge deine Nechbet nicht doch in ihre Schranken weisen kann." Lachte Joey im gleichen Moment auf und sprang über die Rückenlehne der Couch hinweg um auf die Treppen zu zueilen „Wer als erstes oben ist hat den ersten Zug!" Damit verschwand er lachend in Yugis Zimmer, während dieser mit einem „Hey, das ist unfair!" hinterher rannte. Wenig später lümmelten sie auf dem Fußboden von Yugis Zimmer herum und starrten angespannt in die Karten die sie in ihrer Hand hatten. Yugi war am Zug, dessen Lebenspunkte noch konstante 3000 Punkte anzeigten, während Joey mit müden 700 vor sich hin krebste. Dennoch hatte er im letzten Zug seinen Rotaugen Drachen beschworen und Yugi ein klein wenig in Bredouille gebracht, nachdem dieser nun keine Karte hatte, die seine Lebenspunkte schützen würde.

„Ich beschwöre Nechbet – die Geheime und schütze mich so. Dann lege ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug." Joey hatte Glück gehabt, denn Yugi hatte zwar eine starke Karte zur Verteidigung gezogen, aber keine Karte mit der er den Rotauge vom Feld fegen konnte.  
„Gut, dann bin ich jetzt dran." Frohlockte Joey und zog zunächst eine Karte, die er dann verdeckt auf das Feld legte. „Und jetzt greife ich mit meinem Rotauge deine Nechbet an!" „Mh, dann tappst du genau in meine Fallenkarte und der Angriff wird reflektiert." „Boaaaa neee, das darf echt nicht wahr sein!" Schmollend zog Joey seinen soeben zerstörten Rotäugigen Drachen vom Feld. Ihm blieb jetzt noch sein Babydrache, der verdeckt vor ihm lag und als aufgedeckte Angriffskarte Masaki, der legendäre Schwerkämpfer. Dummerweise war Yugi am Zug und der ging sofort in die Offensive. „Okay, ich spiele die Karte Beauftragter der Dämonen im Angriffsmodus und greife deinen Masaki an. Damit ist der erledigt und ich beende meinen Zug." Joey seufzte. Wieder mal würde er gegen Yugi verlieren, aber das war nichts Neues. Dennoch kratzte es ihm am Ego, dass er dermaßen haushoch verlor. Mürrisch angelte er nach seinem Kartendeck und zog eine Karte, die sein Gemüt sofort wieder aufhellte. Es war der Zauberer der Zeit! Jetzt würde er es Yugi zeigen! „Sooo, dann sieh mal her, Yugi Moto!" kündigte er seinen Auftritt an „Als erstes decke ich meinen Babydrachen auf…" Yugi schien schon zu ahnen was jetzt kam, denn er lachte leise und nickte Joey zu. Ja, der Zauberer der Zeit, gepaart mit dem Babydrachen, würde seinem Beauftragten der Dämonen erstmal schwer zusetzen. „… und dann spiele ich meinen Zauberer der Zeit!" Als Joey das aussprach, schien das Licht in Yugis Zimmer einen Moment zu flackern, ehe mit einem Mal die Karte der Nechbet strahlend hell aufleuchtete.

„Was zum…!" entsetzt sprang Joey hoch und versuchte seinen Freund von dem Spielbrett wegzuzerren, doch das Licht entfaltete sich einer Supernova gleich und hüllte die beiden ein. Ein hoher Ton erklang, so hoch, dass die Gläser der Fenster sprangen und in einem Schauer von kleinen Splittern zu Boden gingen, ja selbst die Wände schienen zu vibrieren und plötzlich … war alles vorbei.  
Das Zimmer lag ruhig da. Die Fensterscheiben waren gesprungen und der Wind, der von draußen rein kam wehte die Vorhänge zur Seite und schob die Spielkarten über das Duell Monster Feld. Nechbet – die Geheime war verschwunden.  
Genauso wie Yugi.  
Und Joey.


	2. Willkommen in der Fremde

_Halli Hallo_

_Und hier bin ich mal wieder, frisch zurück vom mittelalterlichen Christkindlmarkt und aufgewärmt durch ein paar Met die ich mir heute gegönnt habe. *yay*_

_Eine kleine Info vorneweg:_

_Ich beschreibe in diesem Artikel einen Totentempel, den es tatsächlich in dieser Ausführung gibt. Es ist der Tempel der Hatscheptsut, den ich für diese FF ausnahmsweise einem anderen Pharao überlasse. Eine kleine Freiheit habe ich mir noch genommen: Als dieser Totentempel gebaut wurde, war Ägypten schon ein gesamtes Reich, ich setze den Tempel jedoch in die Zeit in der das Land noch aufgeteilt war in Ober- und Unterägypten. Zudem stammen die Steine des originalen Tempels aus Kairo, während ich in dieser Geschichte behaupte sie kämen aus Assuan. (Dies nur als Info für die Ägypten interessierten unter uns, die bei meinen Beschreibungen vielleicht sonst Zahnschmerzen bekommen *lach*)_

_Jetzt halte ich aber auch schon die Klappe und lasse euch weiter an denen teilhaben die interessanter sind als ich XD_

_(„Sie meint mich!"_

_„Halt die Klappe Bakura, warte bis du dran bist" *zurück in den Schrank schieb*)_

* * *

Ein leiser Laut entkam dem regungslos daliegenden Yugi, ein Laut der fast schon einem Grunzen gleich kam. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie eine Glocke auf die man mehrmals eingeschlagen hatte und ihm war schwindlig. Was war eigentlich geschehen?  
Er hatte höllischen Durst und seine Haut an den Armen und im Nacken brannte. Vorsichtig bewegte er eine Hand, nur um zu merken, dass der Untergrund auf dem er lag nachzugeben schien. Erneut öffnete er die Lippen um einen Laut auszustoßen und hatte mit einem Mal den Mund voll seltsamer Körner, die zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschten und ihn zum husten brachten.  
„Yugi?" von weit weg drang Joeys Stimme zu ihm, die etwas zittrig und schwach klang, in etwa so zittrig und schwach, wie er selbst sich fühlte. „Yugi!" erneut erklang sein Name, diesmal deutlich besorgter und der Kleine zwang langsam das Leben wieder in seinen matten Körper. Joey machte sich Sorgen, das hörte er, und das wollte er vermeiden. Langsam öffnete er ein Augenlid, nur um es sofort wieder zu schließen, diese Helligkeit um ihn herum stach ihm ins Auge und brachte es zum tränen.  
„Warte Yugi, ich komme runter!" rief Joey ihm diesmal laut zu und das nächste was Yugi hörte, war ein seltsamer Knacklaut, ein Fluch und ein lautes Rascheln. Was meinte Joey überhaupt mit „runter?" Wo war Joey? Und wo zum Henker war er selbst? Einen zweiten Anlauf startend, öffnete Yugi erneut die Augen, langsam hatten sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und verschwammen nicht sofort.  
Das erste was er sah … war Sand.  
Viel Sand.  
Und sofort wurde Yugi klar, was das für Körnchen waren die noch immer zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschten. Vor sich hin hustend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, spuckte dabei weiterhin Sand aus und stöhnte leise auf, als sein matter Körper ihm den Dienst zu versagen drohte. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, doch endlich fand er sich auf allen Vieren wieder und sah sich um. Zu schnell durfte er den Kopf jedoch nicht drehen, denn mit jeder ruckartigen Bewegung schlug ein imaginärer Hammer auf ihn nieder. Seine violetten Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, nach etwas, dass ihm bekannt vor kam, doch alles hier war fremd und neu.

Er lag auf einer Sanddüne, direkt neben einer kleinen, mit Dattelpalmen umpflanzten Oase, während um ihn herum nichts als weite Wüste zu sein schien.  
Aber wo war Joey?  
Yugi ließ die neue Umgebung erst einmal Umgebung sein und sah sich nach seinem Freund um, er hatte doch dessen Stimme gehört, wo war er nur?  
„Joey?" wie matt und krächzend doch seine Stimme klang. Jetzt wo er sprach fiel ihm auch auf welch ungeheuren Durst er hatte. Ihm war noch zu schwindlig als dass er aufstehen konnte, weswegen er nun auf allen Vieren zu dem Wasserloch kroch um dort einen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen. „Hier … oben, Kumpel.." Gerade als er seine Lippen mit dem kühlen Nass benetzte hörte er Joeys Stimme ganz nah und zuckte mit dem Kopf nach oben, nur um festzustellen, dass das kein allzu guter Plan war. Die nächsten Augenblicke war er damit beschäftigt schwarze Punkte vor Augen zu sehen und sich gegen die warme Umklammerung der Ohnmacht zu wehren, die die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Erst als er einige Male energisch geblinzelt hatte, konnte er die dunklen Schlieren vor seinem Blick vertreiben und zu Joey auflinsen.

„Joey? Was zum-…"  
Der Anblick verschlug Yugi nun wirklich die Sprache. Da hing Joey nun, in einer der fünf spärlichen Dattelpalmen, mit dem Kopf nach unten, da sich seine Jacke irgendwie im Blattwerk verfangen hatte und fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Geht's dir gut Yugi?" fragte das baumelnde Etwas schließlich, was Yugi trotz seines jämmerlichen Zustands zum lächeln brachte. Joey mochte noch so in Schwierigkeiten stecken, immer kümmerte er sich erstmal um seinen Kumpel. Das war es, was Yugi so an ihm schätzte.  
„Danke, geht schon. Und was ist mit dir, Joey?" Seine Stimme klang noch immer heiser und matt und strafte seinen Worten Lügen, aber seit er sich in den Schatten der Palmen zurückgezogen und ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu sich genommen hatte, fühlte Yugi sich wirklich ein wenig besser. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" rief, nein krächzte er seinem besten Freund zu, der vor sich hin schnaubte  
„Pff, ich wird doch noch von so einer scheiß Palme runter kommen!"  
„Joey bitte pass auf…"  
„Ach was, Kindergarten hier.."  
„Sei doch vorsichtig…"  
„Und hepp .. und hepp.. und.. WAAAAH!"  
„Joey!"  
Das laute „Poff" mit dem Joey in der Sanddüne eintauchte wurde untermalt von einer netten kleinen Staubwolke, während Yugi erschrocken auf seinen Kumpel zu kroch, der wie ein geplätteter Skorpion im Sand lag. „Joey, sag schon was" vorsichtig stupfte der Kleine den regungslos daliegenden Blondschopf an, der mit einem Mal nach oben schnellte, den Mund voll Sand ausspuckte und hastig nach Atem rang. „Scheiße, jetzt dachte ich echt das wärs gewesen.." hustete er vor sich hin und ließ sich dann ermattet in den Schatten der nun etwas lädiert aussehenden Palme fallen. „Ist bei dir alles okay, Kleiner?" fragte er nun leise und nickte erleichtert, als Yugi einen zustimmenden Laut von sich gab. „Scheiße Mann…" leise kam der Fluch über Joeys Lippen, während er mit der Faust in den Sand unter sich schlug. „Wo sind wir? Und was ist passiert?"

~oOo~

„Es gibt Probleme auf der Baustelle."  
„Hm, das ist … nicht gut. Der Pharao wird darüber nicht erfreut sein."  
„Das weiß ich selbst Mahaad, aber durch diese ständigen Scharmützel mit Unterägypten haben wir nicht genug Sklaven zur Verfügung. Was soll ich tun, selber Steine ziehen?"  
Auch wenn das Gespräch leise gewispert war, mangelte es ihm nicht an Schärfe. Priester Seto war ohnehin dafür bekannt schnell eine zynische Zunge zu benutzen. Dennoch hielt der Pharao große Stücke auf ihn und hatte ihn mit dem Bau seines Totentempels betraut.  
„Natürlich nicht, Seto." Der Priester und Magier Mahaad hob eine Hand um zu zeigen, dass er nicht an einem Streit interessiert war. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit die Probleme zu beheben ohne sie direkt dem Pharao unterbreiten zu müssen?" Seto schwieg auf diese Frage hin, er hatte sich das selbst oft genug gefragt und es wäre ihm sicher am liebsten so, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich von dem Magier ab um den Flur entlang zu gehen. „Nein. Ich muss es ihm sagen, es ist schließlich sein Totentempel, also sollte er auch unterrichtet werden." Mahaad zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und holte Seto mit drei schnellen Schritten ein. „Ich gehe mit dir."  
Im Thronsaal selbst saß der Pharao unter der goldenen Statue der Isis, die schützend ihre Flügel über ihren Sohn ausbreitete. Links neben dem vergoldeten Thron lag eine sandbraune Löwin, deren muskeldurchzogener Körper entspannt auf den Stufen lag, während rechts des Thrones zwei Sklavinnen saßen. Eine fächerte dem Sohn der Götter mit einem riesigen Fächer Luft zu, während die zweite ein Tablett mit Krug und Wasserbecher hielt. Der Pharao selbst saß hoch aufgerichtet unter den Flügeln Isis' gekleidet in seinen weißen Lendenschurz, geschmückt mit der Milleniumskette und der weißen Krone Oberägyptens auf deren Front der Geier als Abbild der königlichen Schutzgöttin Nechbet prangte. Ein durchdringender Geruch von Lilien lag in der Luft, denn da diese Blume die Wappenpflanze Oberägyptens darstellte, wurden die Räume in denen sich der Pharao aufhielt beständig damit geschmückt.

„Edler Pharao."  
Seto war eingetreten und hatte sich, genauso wie Mahaad demütig vor dem großen König verneigt. Dieser nickte nur leicht und hob die Hand, um die Eingetretenen somit zum Sprechen aufzufordern.„Ich komme wegen dem heiligen Tempel den Ihr mir aufgetragen habt zu errichten, großer Pharao." Seto hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und sah seinen Herrscher ernst, aber auch furchtlos entgegen. Viele wurden durch die Präsenz des Pharao eingeschüchtert, aber Seto kannte ihn schon seit dieser ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. „Sprich." Erst jetzt fiel dem Priester auf, dass er eine unnötige Pause eingelegt hatte. Schnell schob er die Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seinen hochrangigen Gesprächspartner. „Im Grunde kommen wir mit den Bauarbeiten gut voran, die Steine, die wir aus Assuan kommen lassen sind von guter Qualität und der Granit für die Obelisken ist ebenfalls gut zu bearbeiten." Die Züge des Pharao ließen keinen Schluss zu, ob ihn diese Nachricht nun freute oder nicht. Seit seiner Krönung hatte der junge Mann, dem jetzt ein halbes Land zu Füßen lag, verändert. Er war verschlossener geworden, härter und unnachgiebiger, ja selbst denen gegenüber, denen er früher mit Freude und einem Lächeln gegenüber getreten war.

„Das einzige Problem, dass mir Sorgen bereitet sind die wenigen Arbeiter die wir haben. Die vielen Freiwilligen arbeiten zwar unter Aufbringung all ihrer Kräfte, aber uns fehlen die Sklaven im Hintergrund. Gestattet mir ein paar Sklaven mehr auf die andere Seite des Nils zu bringen, dann ginge es mit dem Bau schneller voran." Mahaad, der bis dahin stumm daneben gestanden war, seufzte innerlich auf. Er wusste schon wie der Pharao antworten würde und siehe da … Mahaad täuschte sich nicht.  
„Noch mehr Sklaven? Ich weiß nicht wie viele Kräfte ich dir noch zugestehen soll, Priester Seto. Ich benötige jeden Mann an der Front gegen Unterägypten und somit auch die Sklaven, die meinem Heer ihren Dienst erweisen. Sieh zu, dass du dieses Problem selbst löst, ich habe dir diesen Auftrag gegeben und will ihn in dem Zeitrahmen erledigt haben, den ich dir gegeben habe." Die violetten Augen des Königs verdüsterten sich während er sprach. Das Totengedenken war das wichtigste im Leben aller Pharaonen und er selbst machte da keine Ausnahme. Während im Tal der Könige bereits sein Grab ausgehoben und geschmückt wurde, hatte er Seto mit dem Bau eines großartigen Totentempels beauftragt. Direkt gegenüber des Palastes sollte er liegen, auf der anderen Seite des Nils in Theben-West wo alles Leben sein Ende fand. Eingeschlagen in die Felsenwand, die das Reich der Lebenden von dem Tal der toten Könige trennte. Eine Linie sollte es sein, von seinem Grab, über seinen Tempel, bis hin zu dem Herrscherpalast in dem er jetzt saß. Die Götter würden sich seiner gnädig erweisen in Anbetracht solch architektonischer Meisterleistungen.

„Aber … mein Pharao, so glaubt mir. Mit diesen wenigen Arbeitskräften-.."  
„Schweig!"  
Laut und herrisch donnerte die dunkle Stimme des Königs durch den Thronsaal und brachte die Sklavinnen dazu zusammen zu zucken.  
„Wie du diese Aufgabe meisterst ist rein dir überlassen, Priester Seto. Wenn es zu wenige Arbeitskräfte sind, dann sieh zu wie du welche bekommst! In fünf Jahren soll der Bau vollendet sein, wie du diese Frist einhältst ist deine Bürde." In einer wütenden Bewegung fegte der Pharao den Wasserkrug vom Tablett der Sklavin als er aufstand und die Stufen vor seinem Thron herunter schritt.  
„Verlasst nun den Saal." Herrschte er seine beiden Priester an, ehe er an der Kette zog die zu dem roten Halsband seiner Löwin führte. „Ruhig, Schesemtet" raunte er der großen Raubkatze zu, die einen unwilligen Laut von sich gab und legte seine mit Ringen geschmückte Hand auf den großen, sandfarbenen Tierkopf.

„Nun, zumindest habt Ihr es versucht, Seto." Murmelte Mahaad vor sich hin, als beide den Thronsaal verlassen hatten und seufzte leise. Der angesprochene Priester antwortete gar nicht, seine Augen blitzten nur wütend auf. Was war nur mit dem Pharao los? Natürlich musste er als Herrscher Oberägyptens streng sein und auch hart durchgreifen, doch das war nicht mehr der König der vor einigen Jahren den Thron bestiegen hatte. Die Zeit des Pharaonen Daseins hatte ihn verändert … und das nicht unbedingt zum Positiven.

~oOo~

„Okay, lass uns noch mal rekapiti-… rekai-… nachdenken."  
Joey, der mit dem Wort „rekapitulieren" scheinbar leichtere Probleme hatte, warf Yugi ein paar Datteln zu, die er von einer Palme gepflückt hatte. „Also, wir haben ganz normal Duell Monsters gespielt, plötzlich war alles hell und das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich auf einer Palme wach wurde und du Sand in der Fresse hattest." Yugi seufzte und verzog das Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Jetzt wo Joey ihn daran erinnerte fiel ihm auf, dass es immer noch knirschte sobald er sein Kiefer bewegte. Hastig schöpfte er etwas Wasser in seine hohle Hand und schlürfte es, in der Hoffnung endlich diese Sandkörner zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus zu bekommen. Während er das tat, scharrte er mit seinem Unterarm aus Versehen an einem Stein entlang, der aus dem Wasserloch ragte und zuckte heftig zusammen. Dadurch, dass er so lange Zeit bewusstlos in der Sonne gelegen hatte, waren seine Arme, wie auch sein Nacken vom Sonnenbrand krebsrot gezeichnet. Zum Glück war der Rest seines Körpers von Kleidung bedeckt und sein Gesicht durch den Sand geschützt worden, so dass er wenigstens dort keinen Sonnenbrand hatte.

Joey sah nicht besser aus. Im Gegensatz zu Yugi, der mit seinem Landeplatz im Sand direkt noch Glück hatte, war er in einer Palme fest gehangen und hatte sich das gesamte Gesicht verbrannt.  
„Wenn ich nur wüsste wo wir sind." Murmelte Yugi nun vor sich hin und robbte wieder zu Joey um sich neben diesem gegen die Palme zu lehnen. „Kein Plan, alter Kumpel. Echt nicht. Du bist doch der Logiker unter uns." Joey zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern und starrte in die endlose Weite hinaus, die aus nichts als Sand zu bestehen schien, an deren Horizont sich einige Berge aus dunklem Kalkstein spannten. „Hey Yugi, meinst du wir sollten mal versuchen da hin zu kommen? Vielleicht ist hinter diesen Bergen was, das scheint nicht allzu weit weg zu sein." Der Angesprochene zögerte, er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf, durch diese unwegsame Wüste zu schlendern, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sich hinter den Kalkhügeln noch mehr Wüste ausbreitete.  
„Ich weiß nicht …"  
„Na wir können auch nicht hier bleiben und nichts tun."  
„Hm." Eigentlich hatte Joey Recht. Sie konnten hier bleiben und warten bis sie gefunden wurden (was sich als äußerst unwahrscheinlich herausstellte) oder sie mussten es wagen. Nach einem weiteren, tiefen Seufzen gab Yugi nach.  
Sie hatten ja doch keine andere Chance.

Sie warteten bis die Sonne am Untergehen war, denn in dieser glühenden Hitze war es praktisch Selbstmord eine solche Exkursion zu wagen. Was sie jedoch nicht bedacht hatten war die Tatsache, dass es des Nachts in der Wüste verdammt kalt werden konnte. Schon nach wenigen Schritten froren sie erbärmlich, aber sie mussten weiter. Joey trieb Yugi unbarmherzig vorwärts, sie mussten in Bewegung bleiben, denn ohne Feuer war es zu kalt sich hier niederzulassen und vor allem mussten sie vor Sonnenaufgang in einer Gegend sein in der es irgendwo Schatten gab, sonst würde spätestens die Mittagshitze sie zu Boden bringen. Sie sprachen wenig bis gar nichts, der lange Marsch durch den ständig nachgebenden Sand kostete sie ihre ganze Kraft. Als der Mond zu sinken begann und die ersten roten Strahlen am Horizont den Sonnenaufgang ankündigten, hatten sie nur noch eine kurze Strecke vor sich.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Joey…" murmelte Yugi ermattet, jeder Schritt war eine neuerliche Überwindung, da jeder Muskel in seinem Körper nach Schlaf schrie. Jetzt wo die Sonne am aufgehen war und langsam die Wärme über die Wüste hinweg zog wurde die Reise noch schwieriger als vorher. Ein paar Schritte ging der Kleine noch vorwärts, ehe er mit einem erschöpften Laut in die Knie brach. Er würde hier einfach liegen bleiben, keinen Millimeter wollte er sich jetzt noch bewegen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er hier liegen geblieben bis die Aasgeier um ihn gekreist hätten, aber er hatte nicht mit Joey gerechnet. „Nix da, aufgeben gibt's nicht. Komm schon, es ist wirklich nicht mehr weit!" Energisch zog der große Blonde seinen müden Freund vom Boden hoch, legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und zog ihn einfach mit sich. „Lass mich … ich bin einfach nur müde." „Halt die Klappe Yugi." Joey wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber das Mehrgewicht, dass er nun mit sich zu schleppen hatte kostete ihn so viel Kraft, dass er das Reden besser einstellte. Die Schritte setzten sich nur schwer in diesen höllischen Sanddünen, mehr als einmal rutschte Joey aus und fing sich nur im letzten Moment. Das Einzige was ihn noch antrieb waren die Berge, die immer näher kamen.

Die Sonne stieg immer höher und brannte schon in den frühen Stunden erbamungslos auf die Wüste nieder, die sich sofort aufheizte und einer Kochplatte gleich glühte. Auch Joey kam langsam ans Ende seiner Kräfte, doch zwang er sich immer wieder dazu noch einen Schritt zu machen. Und danach noch einen. Und noch einen. Und mit einem Mal … spürte er die Kühle um sich.  
Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten den Schutz der Kalkberge erreicht!

~ oOo ~

Erschrocken fuhr Ishizu zusammen als Mahaad das Zimmer betrat und die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Nanu, man sollte davon ausgehen, dass man die Trägerin der Milleniumskette nicht erschrecken kann?" lachte der Magier leise und trat näher „Aber du siehst nachdenklich aus Ishizu, sag mir, was hast du gesehen?"

Die Priesterin zögerte etwas, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und erhob sich von dem Hocker auf dem sie eben gesessen hatte „Die Frage ist eher, was habe ich NICHT gesehen." An Mahaads Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er kein Wort von dem verstand was Ishizu von sich gab und das entlockte dieser ein leichtes Lächeln. „Es ist … seltsam, Mahaad. Wenn ich versuche in die Zukunft des Pharao zu blicken, sehe ich nur ein paar Szenen, ehe alles hinter dunklen Schleiern verschwindet. Ich kann es nicht deuten, aber es ist kein gutes Omen." „Können wir irgendetwas tun?" „Nein Mahaad, ich glaube vorerst sind uns die Hände gebunden. Aber ich werde versuchen die Götter um Rat zu fragen." Eine Weile herrschte nun Schweigen zwischem dem Magier und der Priesterin, ehe Mahaad sich mit einem leichten Nicken umwandte. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zu Ishizu zurück „Behalte das vorerst für dich. Versuche herauszufinden was dieses Omen bedeutet und komm dann zu mir. Wir sollten erst mit dem Pharao sprechen wenn wir genau wissen was wir ihm eigentlich sagen sollen. Bis dahin werde ich die Wachen im Palast verstärken … reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."  
Als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel seufzte Ishizu leise auf. 'Versuch herauszufinden was dieses Omen bedeutet'… das sagte er so leicht. Natürlich versuchte sie das, sie versuchte das schon eine ganze Weile, doch irgendetwas verwehrte ihr den Zugriff. Eigentlich konnten nur die Götter selbst den Blick der Milleniumskette trüben, denn die Magie der Milleniumsgegenstände war so stark, dass es keinen Magier auf dieser Welt geben dürfte, der dagegen ankäme. Doch wenn die Götter sich einmischten … was sollte sie dann tun?

~ oOo ~

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Joey und Yugi wieder in der Lage waren ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen, fast zwei Stunden lagen sie nur im Schatten und hielten die Augen geschlossen um ihren rebellierenden Körpern ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Erst als die Sonne den Zenit überschritten hatte, kam wieder Leben in die beiden Daliegenden. Großer Hunger und noch viel größerer Durst quälte sie, denn außer ein paar Datteln hatten sie nichts als Wegzehrung mitnehmen können.  
„Tja … und nun?" murmelte Joey matt vor sich hin. Es war seine Idee gewesen hier her zu kommen und bis dato hatte er sie auch als sehr gut empfunden, doch jetzt wo sie hier in einer Spalte nackten Kalksteines lagen stiegen starke Zweifel auf. Hier gab es nirgendwo Wasser oder etwas essbares, sie hätten doch besser in der Oase bleiben sollen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Joey. Zumindest sind wir -…" Mitten im Satz brach Yugi ab und richtete sich auf. Hatte er gerade ein Lachen gehört?  
„Was ist denn lo-…"  
„Psst, sei mal still…"  
Er lauschte noch einmal angestrengt und … tatsächlich! Da lachte jemand! So schnell er in seinem Zustand konnte, rappelte der Junge sich auf und kroch den Spalt entlang, bis er auf einem Plateau ankam. Vorsichtig streckte er den Kopf darüber um hinunter zu sehen – und erstarrte.  
Ein großes Tal aus leblosem Gestein erstreckte sich unter ihm. Und in diesem Tal wuselte es vor Menschen. Er kannte dieses Tal, er hatte es schon mal gesehen … auf Bildern und in Büchern, es war das -…  
„Mensch Yugi, was ist DAS denn?"  
Unbemerkt war Joey hinter ihm her gerobbt und sah ihm jetzt über die Schulter, doch im Gegensatz zu Yugi, der das gesamte Ausmaß des Ausblicks erkannte, sah Joey nur den brodelnden Topf über einem der Lagerfeuer.  
„Alter, die haben was zu futtern! Los, lass uns runter!"  
„Warte Joey!"  
Yugis Stimme klang so panisch, dass der Blondschopf tatsächlich inne hielt und seinen Freund anstarrte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
„Weißt du … weißt du wo wir sind, Joey?"  
„Nein Mann, weißt du es denn?"  
„Das hier … ist das … Tal der Könige."  
Fasziniert sah Joey sich um und strahlte, das Tal der Könige war auch ihm ein Begriff und selbst wenn er gerade noch nicht so ganz damit klar kam wie zum Teufel sie hier her gekommen waren, so war die Tatsache, DASS sie hier waren wiederum äußerst faszinierend für ihn.  
„Das Tal der Könige…" wiederholte er ehrfürchtig „ das ist echt krass, Alter. Wobei ich es mir immer anders vorgestellt habe. Mit viel mehr Staub und viel verfallener…"  
„Joey…"  
Yugis Gesichtsfarbe glich mittlerweile dem kahlen Stein des Kalkberges und als er weitersprach, verlor auch Joey jegliche Farbe  
„… das hier ist nicht das Tal der Könige in unserer Zeit."


	3. Fremde Länder, fremde Sitten

_Es tut mir leid, ich kanns nicht lassen und muss vor jedem Kapitel meinen Senf dazu geben XD  
Es weihnachtet sehr und ich sitze hier im Stock und schaue über die verschneite Großstadt in der ich wohne. Witzigerweise ist es wieder mal irgendwas nach Mitternacht aber zu dieser Zeit schreibt es sich wirklich am dieser Stelle mö chte ich jedem ein hervorragendes neues Jahr wünschen. Habt eine tolle Zeit und angenehme Stunden mit Familie, Freunden oder mit wem auch immer ihr feiern werdet.  
So, bevor mein Gelaber jetzt ausartet, lege ich besser mit dem neuen Kapitel los. Willkommen also in „Fremde Länder, fremde Sitten." Es ist etwas kürzer und weniger ereignisgeladen wie die vorherigen, aber das muss dazwischen auch mal sein um die restliche Geschichte vorbereiten zu können ^^_

* * *

„Ey Alter, verarsch mich nicht…"  
Das war das Einzige was Joey nach einer Schweigepause von geschlagenen 10 Minuten herausbrachte. Gerade eben hatte Yugi ihm offenbart, dass sie scheinbar in der Zeit zurückgereist waren und sich jetzt mitten in Ägypten befanden. Aber das konnte einfach nicht sein, Yugi MUSSTE sich täuschen. Der aber schien felsenfest davon überzeugt zu sein und deutete mit zitternder Hand in das Tal hinunter, in dem unzählig viele Menschen hin und her wuselten.  
„Joey ich … ich meine das ernst. Sieh nur, diese Kleidung die sie tragen und … und die ganzen Geräte die hier rumliegen … und … mal ehrlich, sieht das hier aus wie das 21. Jahrhundert?" Selbst wenn das alles nicht in den Kopf des Blondschopfs hineingehen wollte, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass Yugis Worte Sinn machten. Vorsichtig lugten die Beiden erneut über den Rand des Plateaus hinab auf dem sie saßen, nur um dann synchron, mit einem entsetzten Stöhnen zurück zu sinken. „Das gibt's einfach nicht … das gibt's echt nicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Tja … darauf hatte auch Yugi keine Antwort und so lagen sie eine Weile schweigend da und starrten vor sich hin, bis ein lautes Magenknurren sie aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken riss. Der bohrende Hunger, den sie schon seit Stunden verspürten war noch immer da und forderte sein Opfer. Dass aus den Hütten nahe der Baustelle der Geruch von Essen nach oben drang machte die Sache nicht besser und entlockte Joey einen weiteren, gequälten Laut.  
„Boa ich verhungere gleich. Mir ist das jetzt egal in welchem Jahr wir sind, ich geh jetzt da runter und frag ob ich was zu essen kriege."  
„Joey…."  
„Hör mit dem Joey auf, ich hab Hunger verdammt."  
„Eh… J-..joey…"  
„Lass mich Yugi, ich will jetzt-.."  
„Hi-..hinter … dir…"  
„Was soll denn da sein? Ich- … oh…"  
Als Joey den Kopf wandte, sah er sich plötzlich einem hoch gewachsenen Mann gegenüber, der ernst auf die beiden am Boden sitzenden herabsah. Gekleidet war er in einem durch den Staub des Kalksteines grau gefärbten Lendenschurz, ein weißes Tuch zum Schutz gegen die Sonne lag über seinem Haupt bis hin zu den Schultern und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Chepesch, deren Klinge gefährlich glänzte. Seine dunklen, ernsten Augen lagen durchdringend auf Joey, ehe sie weiter zu Yugi wanderten und sich kurz verengten, doch kein Wort entkam dem ernsten Soldaten.  
„S-sag was Yugi…" murmelte Joey seinem Kumpel zu und stieß ihn unauffällig in die Seite, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne den Fremden aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„N-nein, sag du was …"  
„Alter der … versteht mich eh nicht, du bist doch das Sprachgenie…"  
„Ich … kann doch nur Englisch…"  
„Dann versuchs damit…"  
„Pssst …. Besser wir sagen nichts Joey … Lächle einfach nur und sei vorsichtig…"  
Leise zischten die beiden sich ständig Gesprächsfetzen zu, während sie so unauffällig wie möglich versuchten von dem Soldaten davon zu robben. Schließlich neigte Yugi seinen Kopf nach links und flüsterte seinem Kumpel leise, aber hörbar zu:  
„Okay Joey … bei drei stehen wir auf und rennen davon. Eins… Zwei… Dr-.."

„Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich euch verstehe, so solltet ihr aufhören meine Muttersprache zu sprechen." Im gleichen Moment wie der fremde Soldat das aussprach, blieb Yugi und Joey der Mund sperrangelweit offen stehen. Die beiden mussten einen äußerst dümmlichen Eindruck hinterlassen, denn auf dem ernsten Gesicht ihres Gegenübers deutete sich ein Lächeln an, was den Soldaten jedoch nicht dazu bewog seine sichelartige Waffe zu senken. „Und nun, da wir uns verstehen, sprecht! Was tut Ihr hier auf des Pharaos Baustelle? Seid Ihr Sklaven?" Direkt schon entrüstet schüttelte Joey den Kopf und rappelte sich langsam auf, auch wenn es ihm nach der kräftezehrenden Reise schwer fiel. „Ey Alter, sehen wir aus wie Sklaven? Wir sind freie Menschen und was wir hier tun ist doch klar: Wir sitzen hier um Schatten und hungern, das sieht doch jeder!"  
Yugi biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe, er hatte zwar noch versucht Joey durch ständiges Ziehen an dessen Ärmel davon abzubringen den Mund aufzumachen, aber es war schon zu spät. Wie immer hatte Joey erst gesprochen bevor er nachgedacht hatte.

Die Augenbraue der Wache zuckte nach oben und er musterte Joey durchdringend ehe er nickte. „Verstehe, dann seid ihr Freiwillige. Folgt mir, auf dass ihr Essen und Kleidung erhaltet." Damit steckte er seine Chepesch zurück an den Waffengurt und deutete Yugi und Joey an ihm zu folgen, was der erste sehr zögerlich und der zweite mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten tat. „Siehste Yugi? So schnell bekommt man was zu essen. Und neue Klamotten können nicht schaden, mein Tshirt riecht auch nicht grade nach Aftershave … kein Wunder bei der Hitze." Joey war wirklich stolz auf sich selbst, er hatte diese brenzlige Situation hervorragend gemeistert, fand er. Yugi war allerdings ganz anderer Meinung. „Mir gefällt das nicht. Was meinte er mit Freiwillige?" „Mensch Alter ist doch egal, jetzt wird erstmal gefuttert." Bedrückt seufzte Yugi auf und trottete hinter den beiden anderen her, bis sie das Plateau verlassen, den Berg umrundet und ein paar roh gezimmerte Hütten erreicht hatten. Aus einer dieser Hütten traten sofort zwei Frauen hervor, die äußerst einfach gekleidet waren und verneigten sich vor den drei herannahenden Männern. Die ägyptische Wache wandte sich nun erneut um und deutete um sich während er sprach: „Esst nun und lasst euch einkleiden. Danach meldet euch wieder bei mir, wenn ihr mich nicht findet fragt nach Chafre, dann wird man euch zu mir führen." Damit ließ er die Beiden stehen und ging zur Baustelle zurück, während die beiden weiblichen Sklavinnen näher traten und unterwürfig darum baten, dass Yugi und Joey ihnen folgen mögen.

~ oOo ~

„Priester Aknadin!" Die sanfte Stimme Ishizus drang durch einen der Flure im Westflügel des Pharaonenpalastes und brachte einen weißhaarigen Mann zum stoppen. Mit einem Lächeln wandte Aknadin sich um und betrachtete die herannahende Priesterin, deren Milleniumskette im Sonnenschein funkelte. „Ishizu." Mit einem leichten Nicken begrüßte er sie und forderte sie gleichzeitig auf weiter zusprechen, während er den Weg wieder aufnahm und neben ihr durch den Flur schritt.  
„Wisst Ihr wo der Pharao zu finden ist?" Aknadin war der einzige Priester den Ishizu siezte und stets mit seinem Titel ansprach, da er der Älteste von allen war. Für gewöhnlich war er gut unterrichtet was im Palast vor sich ging, auch wenn er kein so enges Band zum Pharao pflegte wie Mahaad. Doch zu letzterem konnte Ishizu in diesem Moment nicht gehen und wandte sich so an den ältesten Priester. Dieser zögerte nun einen Augenblick und deutete dann mit einer Hand wage gen Süden.  
„Er befindet sich in Seth's Tempel und spricht zu ihm. Dabei möchte er nicht gestört werden." Ishizus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich was sie davon hielt, sie hatte gehofft wenigstens kurz mit dem Pharao sprechen zu können.

Aknadin blieb plötzlich stehen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und sah die junge Priesterin vor sich mit einem scharfen Blick an. „Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?" Das kurze Zögern Ishizus entging ihm nicht und auch sie merkte, dass sie ihn jetzt wohl kaum anlügen konnte, ohne dass dieser es bemerken würde und so seufzte sie tief, ehe sie nickte. „Nun, ich muss dringend mit dem Pharao sprechen, aber er lässt fast niemanden mehr zu sich. Entweder ist er damit beschäftigt den Krieg gegen Unterägypten zu koordinieren oder er befindet sich im Tempel."  
Das leise Lachen Aknadins ärgerte sie ein wenig, genauso wie seine mit sanftem Tadel gesprochenen Worte „Nun, er ist nun einmal der Pharao Ishizu." „Das ist mir bewusst, Priester Aknadin!" Merkend, dass sie eine Spur zuviel Schärfe in ihre Stimme gelegt hatte, rettete sie sich in ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und lehnte sich dann gegen eine der vielen Säulen, welche die tonnenschwere Decke des Palastes trugen. „Es ist … wichtig. Der Blick durch meine Milleniumskette ist getrübt und versagt mir jeglichen Zugriff. Seit Tagen schon versuche ich das Geheimnis zu ergründen, aber nichts funktioniert." Aknadins dunkle Augen nahmen einen entrückten Ausdruck an, während er über Ishizus eindringliche Worte nachdachte.

„Hast du mit Mahaad darüber gesprochen?" fragte er schließlich. „Ja" antwortete die dunkelhaarige Priesterin mit einem Kopfnicken. „Und er vertritt die Ansicht vorerst nur die Wachen zu verstärken und dem Pharao nichts zu sagen. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Schon lange spricht unser Herrscher davon selbst an die Front zu reiten und sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Wir müssen es ihm sagen, es könnte sonst zu gefährlich für ihn werden, seht Ihr das nicht so, Priester Aknadin?"  
Eine Weile herrschte nun Schweigen, bis der ältere Priester beide Arme verschränkte und sanft den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein Ishizu, das wäre der falsche Weg. Mahaad tat recht daran den Schutz des Pharaos zu erhöhen. Solange wir nicht wissen was die Gefahr ist, würde der Pharao unseren Rat ohnehin in den Wind schlagen. Zudem ist er unser Herrscher und wenn der Krieg sich weiter so in die Länge zieht, wird er an die Front rücken müssen, ob nun Gefahr im Vollzug ist oder nicht." Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er Ishizu zum Schweigen, die bereits entrüstet den Mund geöffnet hatte „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Auch ich bin besorgt, das gebe ich gerne offen zu. Aber was erwartest du? Dass wir den Pharao in seinem Gemach einschließen, weil eventuell Gefahr anstehen könnte?" Ein leises Seufzen entkam dem weißhaarigen Mann, ehe er durch eine Handbewegung andeutete, dass das Gespräch nun beendet war. „Finde heraus was deine Milleniumskette stört, dann können wir mit dem Pharao sprechen. Vorher bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten."

~ oOo ~

Ein lauter Schrei ließ mit einem Mal die Arbeit an der Baustelle für einen kurzen Moment ins Stocken geraten. Erst nachdem klar wurde, dass es nirgendwo einen Verletzten gab oder (noch schlimmer) Teile des Bauwerks eingestürzt wären, arbeitete jeder weiter als wäre nichts geschehen, während Yugi verzweifelt versuchte Joey zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Jetzt hör doch auf zu schreien…"  
„ALTER!!! Ich lauf in einem ROCK rum! Das kanns echt nicht sein, nein das glaube ich einfach nicht!"  
„Eh … naja das … das ist eben die Kleidung hier.."  
„Yugi! Ich-trage-einen-Rock!!"  
Joey bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein und rupfte an dem auf bestimmte Art gewickelten Lendenschurz herum wie an einem Topflappen. Nachdem ihnen ein seltsam aussehender, aber gar nicht mal schlecht schmeckender Eintopf vorgesetzt worden war und sie gegessen hatten bis sie glaubten platzen zu müssen, waren sie sanft aufgefordert worden sich nun umzukleiden. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihre Klamotten wirklich stark verdreckt und verschwitzt waren hatten sowohl Yugi als auch Joey das Angebot dankend angenommen, hatten dabei aber leider vergessen, dass es hier keine Jeans oder ähnliches gab. So mussten sie sich also mit weißen Lendenschurzen begnügen, was vor allem Joey in eine schwere Sinneskrise stürzte. In Gedanken musste Yugi ihm allerdings insofern Recht geben, dass sie momentan eine äußerst jämmerliche Darstellung boten. Durch ihr kleines Abenteuer in der Wüste, hatten ihre Arme noch immer einen heftigen Sonnenbrand, jedoch nur bis zum Beginn der Ärmel ihrer Tshirts. Nun standen sie also da, mit krebsroten Armen, blassen Oberkörpern und weißem Lendenschurz, wobei bei Joey noch ein knallrotes, sonnenverbranntes Gesicht dazukam.

Als sie die Hütte wieder verließen, wartete Chafre bereits auf sie, der sich bei ihrem Anblick sichtlich das Lachen verbeißen musste und sich stattdessen in ein Husten und nachfolgendes Ausspucken rettete. „Nun, dann folgt mir." Wieder einmal trotteten die beiden Freunde hinter dem Ägypter her, der sie geradewegs auf eine Ansammlung von Gerüsten, Steinen und Pfeilern zu führte. „Dies also ist der Totentempel unseres Pharaos." Chafre deutete mit einer weitausladenden Geste über die Baustelle, der Stolz in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören „Die Steine kommen aus dem Steinbruch in Assuan und werden mithilfe des Nils hierher gebracht. In 5 Jahren soll der Tempel fertig sein und auch wenn wir momentan etwas schlecht in der Zeit liegen, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir mithilfe der Götter den Zeitrahmen einhalten können."  
„Warum eigentlich ein Totentempel? Sieht sich der Pharao schon die Radieschen von unten an?" flüsterte Joey seinem Kumpel Yugi ins Ohr, was ihm ein „Psssst … halt die Klappe…" von diesem einbrachte. Chafre selbst schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, sondern sprach mit geschwellter Brust weiter.  
„Die besten Baumeister arbeiten an diesem Tempel und er wird eines der imposantesten Bauwerke sein, die ihr in diesem Land finden könnt. Möge Ra unserem Pharao noch lange gewogen sein, damit er weiterhin solche Monumente in Auftrag geben kann."

Irgendwie hatte Yugi kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und zudem zermarterte er sich das Hirn wie er wieder nach Hause kommen sollte. Joey unterdessen schien viel zu begeistert von allem hier zu sein (mal von seinem Lendenschurz abgesehen) als dass er sich gerade groß Sorgen machte. Sie waren irgendwie hierher gekommen, also würden sie auch wieder irgendwie hier weg kommen, so einfach war das. Yugi sah das natürlich etwas anders und hielt sich einen Schritt zurück, während Joey und Chafre vor ihm hinweg quer über die Baustelle stapften. Doch so sehr er sich auch Sorgen machte, es war schwer für ihn nicht doch mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen und ehrfürchtig vor diesem Bauwerk zu verharren, dass sich dort in die Wand des Kalkberges hineinfraß. Er hatte zwar schon Bilder von dem Tempel in Büchern gesehen, aber jetzt so live und direkt davor zu stehen während noch alles erbaut wurde … das war unbeschreiblich.  
„So, hier wären wir. Du … wie ist noch mal dein Name?" Chafre deutete auf Joey und nickte dann als dieser ihn nannte „Tscho-ee also. Du Tscho-ee wirst hier anfangen und du…" damit wandte er sich an Yugi „du wirst drüben beim Wasser tragen helfen, für die Steine hier siehst du mir zu schmächtig aus."  
Einen Moment starrten die beiden Freunde ihn mit offenen Mündern an, ehe Yugi mit entsetztem Unterton in der Stimme die Sprache wieder fand „Wasser … tragen? Steine? Äh .. was … was wird das hier?" Der Ägypter runzelte leicht die Stirn und musterte sein kleines Gegenüber missbilligend „Nun, ihr seid keine Sklaven, also seid ihr Freiwillige. Es ist eine hohe Ehre bei einem Totengedenken des Pharaos mitbauen zu dürfen, also stellt euch nicht so an. Ich lasse euch schon nicht die schweren Steine schleppen, dort wo ihr herkommt scheint man nichts von guter Küche zu halten, so unterernährt wie ihr ausseht. Und nun an die Arbeit, nur wer fleißig ist bekommt auch Nahrung und Unterkunft. Der Pharao ist streng, aber nicht unfair." Damit ließ er Yugi und Joey stehen, wobei letzterer noch ein „Und außerdem heiße ich Joooey! Nicht Tscho-ee!" hinter Chafre her bellte.

~ oOo ~

Im Allerheiligsten des Tempels herrschte Dunkelheit. Niemandem außer dem höchsten der Hohepriester und dem Pharao selbst war es gestattet das Heiligtum des Tempels zu betreten und die göttlichen Statuen anzusehen die dort standen. Langsam trat der Pharao näher, er hatte sämtlichen Schmuck abgelegt bis auf das Milleniumspuzzle dass um seinen Hals hing.  
„Heiliger Seth…" die dunkle Stimme des Herrschers drang durch den Tempel, während er auf die Knie ging und eine goldene Schale mit süßen Früchten vor die steinerne Statue stellte. „Gott der Wüste, Gefährte des Horus und ehrwürdiger Gebieter über den Süden. Ich stehe vor dir nicht als Pharao des südlichen Landes, sondern als dein Diener." Einen Moment verharrte der König, als schien er auf etwas zu warten, doch da alles in dem kleinen Raum still blieb erhob er seine Stimme erneut „Ich bitte dich mir Kraft zu schenken, die Lage des Landes ist noch immer angespannt. Die Scharmützel an der Front kosten Kraft und Ressourcen, beides Dinge die bald zuneige gehen werden, wenn uns keine Hilfe zuteil wird."  
Wieder kehrte tiefe Stille ein und der Pharao erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position, beide Arme zur Seite hinaus breitend, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. „Ich flehe dich an großer Sohn der Nut, hilf mir und meinem Volk, damit jeder erfährt welche Stärke deine Göttlichkeit besitzt!" Tief die Luft einatmend, schloss der junge Herrscher nun die Augen, es war als fühle er eine große Kraft durch seine Adern fließen. Seth war noch immer bei ihm und würde es sein, solange er ihm die Treue hielt, das war dem Pharao wohl bewusst. Noch eine ganze Weile stand er so da und genoss das Gefühl der starken göttlichen Präsenz in diesem Raum, ehe er sich noch einmal demütig verneigte und das Allerheiligste verließ.

~ oOo ~

Wahrscheinlich war es gerade mal der fünfte Eimer Wasser den Yugi von dem frisch geschlagenen Brunnen zur Baustelle trug, aber es fühlte sich an als wäre es der hundertste. Die Arbeit war schwer und es war unmöglich sich davor zu drücken, denn auch wenn die meisten hier freiwillige Arbeiter waren, so achtete jeder darauf, dass sein Nebenmann auch fleißig war und nicht trödelte. Endlich aber ging die Sonne unter und das war für alle das Zeichen, dass die Arbeit für heute beendet war … Yugi hatte sich noch nie mehr über einen Sonnenuntergang gefreut als heute.  
Völlig fertig saß er auf einem der großen Quader die zum Bau des Tempels verwendet wurden und verfluchte sein Schicksal, dass ihn hierher verschlagen hatte, als mit einem Mal Joey neben ihm auftauchte. Der Blondschopf sah auch nicht gerade besser aus. Sein Oberkörper glänzte vor Schweiß und war benetzt von feinem, grauem Staub, während einige rote Striemen davon zeugten, dass seine Arbeit nicht gerade ungefährlich zu sein schien.  
„Scheiße Yugi, in was sind wir hier nur geraten…" murmelte er nun matt und ließ sich neben seinem Kumpel auf dem Stein nieder. „Wie kommen wir von hier nur wieder weg?" Yugi seufzte und hob müde die Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht … und ich bin zu fertig um wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Im Moment können wir wohl nicht viel machen, außer hoffen, dass wir auf dem gleichen Weg zurück kommen."  
„Hey ich hab da eine Idee! Hast du die Karte noch?"  
Ein leises Seufzen war die Antwort auf Joeys eifrig vorgetragenen Vorschlag, was diesem auch sogleich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber die Karte ist weg seit ich sie bei dem Spiel eingesetzt habe."  
„Hm … aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Wie sollen wir-.."  
„Psst" Hastig wurde Joey von Yugi unterbrochen, denn Chafre näherte sich den Beiden und es war vielleicht besser nicht allzu öffentlich von solchen Dingen zu sprechen.  
„Nun ihr beiden, für den ersten Tag war es in Ordnung, aber in den nächsten Tagen müsst ihr schneller werden." Chafres ernste, dunkle Augen lagen auf den Beiden, doch als er sah, dass sie sogar zu müde zum protestieren waren lächelte er leicht. „Keine Sorge, jeder ist am Anfang erschöpft, daran werdet ihr euch gewöhnen. Aber nun kommt, setzt euch zu den anderen ans Feuer, esst und trinkt. Nur wer gestärkt ist, kann seine Arbeit verrichten."

Froh darüber wenigstens etwas zu essen zu bekommen, schlurften die beiden Freunde hinter dem Ägypter her, der ihnen ein Plätzchen neben dem Feuer anbot und sofort Brot und frisches Wasser reichen ließ. Die nächsten Augenblicke herrschte Stille, denn sowohl Yugi, also auch Joey waren damit beschäftigt das seltsam, aber gar nicht schlecht schmeckende Brot in sich hinein zu stopfen. Erst als die beiden gesättigt zurück sanken ließ Chafre einen Krug Bier reichen und trank davon, ehe er das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.  
„Erzählt mir. Woher stammt ihr? Aus Ägypten und den umliegenden Ländern sicher nicht." Er deutete auf die krebsroten Arme von Yugi und grinste „Bei euch gibt's wohl nicht so viel Sonne? Ihr scheint sehr empfindlich darauf zu reagieren."  
„Nun…" begann Yugi zögerlich, nachdem er von Joey einen auffordernden Stoss in den Rücken erhalten hatte. „wir äh … kommen von weit her. Wir wollten dem Phrarao bei dem Bau des Tempels helfen und … und .. dann erlitten wir Schiffbruch und … tauchten hier auf."  
Chafres Augenbraue zuckte nun deutlich nach oben „Schiffbruch?" wiederholte er misstrauisch „Mitten in der Wüste Oberägyptens?" Yugis Gesicht wurde sofort von dunklem Rot überflutet … natürlich, das Tal der Könige lag absolut nicht am Meer, das hätte er wissen müssen. „Äh … ja .. nein … also … ja wir erlitten Schiffbruch und wurden wohl ohnmächtig. Wir wissen nicht mehr viel, nur noch, dass wir von .. äh … Fremden aufgelesen und auf Kamele gepackt wurden und …." Er verstummte, denn ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein wie er sich aus dieser obskuren Geschichte herauswinden konnte, doch diesmal war das Glück ihm hold und Chafre beendete die Lügengeschichte selbst „Ah, Sklavenhändler? Dann hattet ihr wirklich Glück ihnen entkommen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich solltet ihr über die Grenzen gebracht und dort verkauft werden … ja das geschieht mit Schiffbrüchigen manchmal." Er schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich, während Yugi erleichtert ausatmete. „Aber sag mir deinen Namen junger Mann. Tscho-ee kenne ich bereits, aber dich?" „Joooeeeey!" kam es genervt von dem Blonden, der sich in der Unterhaltung bis jetzt sehr zurück gehalten hatte. „Jaja Tscho-ee. Seltsamer Name, aber dort wo ihr herkommt sicher sehr bekannt. Und nun sag mir wie du heisst."  
„Yugi ist mein Name."  
„Yugi…." Diesen Name konnte Chafre perfekt aussprechen, etwas, dass Joey nur noch mehr ärgerte.

Ein seltsames Schweigen fiel nun über die Drei, während der Ägypter Yugi mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte, bis es dem Jungen mit der Stachelfrisur unangenehm wurde. „Mh … ist … irgendetwas Chafre?" nuschelte er verlegen vor sich hin, während er den Blick auf seine Füße senkte. Der Ägypter zuckte leicht zusammen und riss sich sichtlich zusammen, ehe er rauchig lachte und den Kopf schüttelte „Nein, ich bin nur etwas verwundert darüber, dass jemand aus einem fremden Land unseren Pharao ähnlich zu sehen scheint."  
Jetzt war es an Yugi und Joey einen seltsamen Blick zu tragen, ehe sie sich interessiert aufrichteten. „Erzähl uns etwas von ihm" forderten sie ihren neuen Bekannten auf, der einen weiteren Schluck des komisch riechenden Bieres zu sich nahm und mit einem Schulterzucken begann. „Unser Pharao ist noch sehr jung, aber bereits ein starker und mächtiger Herrscher. Er ist der einzige Sohn des verstorbenen Pharao Akunamkanons und hat erst vor wenigen Jahren den Thron bestiegen. Momentan arbeitet er daran Ägypten unter einer Krone zu einen und die Feinde in Unterägypten zu besiegen. Er fordert von seinen Untergebenen viel, aber ist auch gnädig denen gegenüber die ihm treu ergeben sind. Er ist hart, aber auch gerecht."  
Yugi kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase, er konnte den Namen Akunamkanon nicht einordnen. Er hatte ägyptische Geschichte in der Schule zwar genossen, aber vieles davon schon wieder vergessen. Vielleicht könnte er so zumindest heraus finden in welcher Zeit sie sich überhaupt befanden. „Sag mir Chafre…" begann er vorsichtig „Wie ist der Name eures Pharaos?"  
Chafre schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf während er Yugi und Joey musterte „Freiwillig auf die Baustelle kommen, aber nicht einmal den Namen des Pharaos kennen, ihr seid mir schon seltsame Gestalten."  
Langsam hob er dann den Kopf und blickte an den Horizont, an dem die Sonne nun gänzlich verschwunden war.  
„Atemu. Der Name unseres großen Herrschers lautet Atemu."


	4. Unerwartete Ereignisse

_Und hier wieder mal ein Lebenszeichen von mir, hat jetzt ja ne weile gedauert bis ich endlich wieder zum tippen gekommen bin. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Leider müsst ihr auch in 2010 erstmal wieder durch mein typisches Geschwafel hindurch bevor das neue Kapitel anfängt (*hähähä*) und das ist diesmal nicht grade wenig (Frau spricht ja gern XD)_

_Erste allgemeine Infos:_

_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich vergessen habe ein paar grundlegende Dinge über Yugi und Atemu zu erklären. Also: In meiner FF gibt es zwar das Spiel Duell Monsters und die Milleniumsgegenstände, aber ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Story zu ändern. Yugi und Atemu sind sich NICHT bekannt und haben keine Verbindung zueinander. Zumindest nicht einer Verbindung der Art, wie sie in Manga und Fernsehserie dargestellt wird. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen, sonst verrate ich gleich alles._

_Chibi-Yugi: Lieben Dank für dein Review ^^ Ich hoffe das jetzige Kapitel gefällt dir auch ^^_

_alle, die auf ein Zusammentreffen von Atemu und Yugi warten: Hähähä … tut mir leid, aber ich muss euch noch ein wenig zappeln lassen bis unsere zwei Lieblinge wirklich aufeinander treffen *fies bin*_

* * *

Scheinbar endlos zogen sich die Tage dahin und jeder Tag war so anstrengend wie der vorherige. Auch wenn Yugi und Joey sich langsam an die Knochenarbeit gewöhnten, so hieß das nicht, dass ihnen die Arbeit nun leichter fiel. Im Gegenteil, denn je schneller sie lernten alles zu verrichten, desto mehr wurde ihnen nun aufgetragen, damit sie bald das Pensum erreichten, dass jeder Arbeiter hier zu erledigen hatte. Joey half beim Ziehen der Steinquader und beim Abladen der Granitfiguren, während Yugi beim Schleifen der Steine und Tragen der unzähligen Liter Wasser half, die auf einer solchen Baustelle benötigt wurden. Kam Chafre zu Beginn noch häufig bei den Beiden vorbei um sie neu einzuweisen oder ihre Fortschritte zu überwachen, so wurden seine Besuche mit der Zeit immer weniger, bis die beiden Freunde schließlich so in die große Maschinerie der Arbeiten eingefügt worden waren, dass sie einem Zahnrad gleich arbeiteten ohne Überwachung oder Hilfestellung zu benötigen. Des Abends fielen sie todmüde in ihre Unterkunft und schliefen sofort ein, nur um des Morgens durch laute Rufe geweckt zu werden. Aufstehen, arbeiten, essen, schlafen … das war nun ihr Alltag und genauso eintönig wie dieser Alltag war, flossen auch ihre Gedanken dahin.

„Yugi? Pennst du schon?" Leise richtete Joey sich auf der einfachen Matte auf, die als Schlafstätte diente und lugte zu seinem Freund hinüber. Eigentlich war Yugi unendlich müde und wollte nichts weiter als schlafen, aber dennoch murmelte er ein leises „Nein, bin wach". Joey und er hatten sich seit Tagen nicht mehr wirklich unterhalten, ein „Guten Morgen" und „Gute Nacht" waren das Einzige was gesprochen wurde, denn sie waren beide meist zu erschöpft um großartige Konversationen vom Zaun zu brechen. „Rutsch mal deine Matte näher her" raunte Joey nun und schob selbst seine Schlafstatt weiter in die linke Ecke des Raumes. Sie waren nicht alleine in diesem Haus, in den angrenzenden Räumen schliefen insgesamt noch 20 weitere Arbeiter, die genauso wie Yugi und Joey ohne Familie hier waren und somit kein eigenes Haus zugestanden bekamen. Die Wände waren zwar dick genug, aber durch die offenen Fenster konnte jedes Wort mit angehört werden, so dass sich Yugi, trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit die ihn befallen hatte, aufraffte und Joey mit seiner Matte folgte. Nun saßen sie im fahlen Mondlicht und schwiegen einen Moment, während beide krampfhaft versuchten wach zu bleiben.

„Konntest du irgendwas rausfinden?" Es war Yugi der den Anfang des Gesprächs machte und dabei herzhaft gähnte. „Nein ich komme da echt zu gar nichts. Diese elenden Steinbrocken wiegen Tonnen und rollen echt nicht von selbst. Wie kann man diese Höllenarbeit nur als Ehre ansehen?"

„Pssst… nicht so laut, Joey.." Ohne es zu merken hatte der Blondschopf bei den letzten Worten die Stimme erhoben, senkte sie nach Yugis Hinweis jedoch wieder zu einem leisen Flüstern herab. „Und du Yugi? Hast du schon nen Plan wie wir hier wieder wegkommen? Ich hab echt keinen Bock mein Leben lang Maulesel zu spielen und Steine zu ziehen." Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über Yugis von Müdigkeit durchzogenes Gesicht, ehe er sofort wieder ernst wurde und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich habe zwar versucht mit ein paar Arbeitern zu sprechen, aber ich weiß weder in welcher Zeit wir hier sind, noch weiß ich wie wir hier her gekommen sind. Ich weiß einfach gar nichts … ich will nach Hause Joey…"  
Joey seufzte leise, die gleiche Verzweiflung die in Yugis Stimme mitschwang fühlte auch er selbst in seinem Herzen. Er war ja schon in den aussichtslosesten Situationen gesteckt, aber diesmal war es das erste Mal, dass er sich wirklich völlig hilflos fühlte. „Lass noch mal nachdenken, wir haben sicher nur irgendeinen Hinweis übersehen!" munterte er Yugi nun auf, obwohl er selbst der Aufmunterung genauso bedurfte. „Ach, was sollen wir denn übersehen haben?" seufzte der Kleine nun deprimiert, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und zuckte zusammen als er merkte wie rau seine Handinnenflächen durch die Arbeit geworden waren. Joey aber ließ diesen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung in der Luft verhallen und begann aufmunternd seine Überlegungen „Also lass mal denken, Alter. Angefangen hat alles mit der Karte. Du hast sie gespielt und dann sind wir -…"  
„Nein, die lag schon im Zug vorher auf dem Feld, da war was anderes."  
„-..gut, dann war es eben so. Auf jeden Fall sind wir plötzlich in Ägypten gelandet und sprechen die hiesige Sprache ohne es zu wissen. Unterhalten wir uns hier eigentlich gerade auf Japanisch oder sprechen wir Ägyptisch? Gnaah ich werd noch wahnsinnig!" Joey hatte es wieder mal mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit geschafft sich selbst zu verwirren und strich sich genervt eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Naja ist auch egal…" fuhr er dann fort, das Sprachenproblem einfach mal so belassend wie es war. „Trotzdem muss diese Karte der Auslöser gewesen sein, was anderes macht einfach keinen Sinn." Yugi gähnte erneut herzhaft und zuckte müde mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht … die Karte war doch schon vorher auf dem Feld und wie soll ein Spiel die Macht haben uns in der Zeit zurück zu schicken?" Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte seinen Worten, ehe er traurig „Wenn Großvater doch nur hier wäre" hinzufügte

~oOo~

Der Mond stand hoch über dem Nil und tauchte die Stadt Theben in ein silbernes Licht. Der Königspalast lag still da, als schiene er es zu genießen vom Mondlicht gestreichelt zu werden. In nur noch wenigen Zimmern sah man von außen den unruhigen Schein der Fackeln, die andeuteten, dass die Bewohner noch wach waren und die einzigen die noch außerhalb des Palastes zu sehen waren, waren die Medjay die für den Schutz des Pharaos verantwortlich waren. Alles in allem barg diese Tageszeit eine vollkommene Ruhe und malte die Illusion der Sicherheit, die Nut versprühte.

Der Pharao liebte diese Illusion, genauso wie diese Tageszeit. Wie so häufig stand er auch heute auf dem Balkon seines Gemachs und sah auf die Stadt hinab. Es war seine Stadt, sein Theben, so zumindest empfand er es wann immer er auf sie herab sah und das wiederum bestärkte ihn darin, dass der Krieg vielleicht nicht der richtige, aber wohl der einzige Weg war um Thebens Schönheit und Weisheit zu erhalten. Sollte Unterägypten hier einfallen wäre es fraglich ob Theben die Brandschatzungen überleben würde.  
Ein leiser Schnurrlaut unterbrach den Herrscher in seinen Gedankengängen und er löste seine Hand von der Brüstung in der er sich angespannt festgekrallt hatte, um seine Löwin zu streicheln, die ihm auffordernd in die Seite stupste. „Warum schläfst du nicht Schesemtet?" Sanft fuhr die ringgeschmückte Hand des Pharaos über den riesigen, sandfarbenen Kopf der Raubkatze, die sich nun neben ihrem Herrn niederließ und diesen lange und durchdringend ansah. Atemu zögerte leicht, manchmal glaubte er in diesen wilden, braunen Augen ein derartiges Wissen zu erkennen, dass dem eines Menschen weit überlegen war, aber wann immer er dieses Gefühl hatte, verging es mit einem Wimpernschlag. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd schob er die Gedanken beiseite und legte seine Hand auf das rote Band das um den Hals des Tieres lag und es als königlichen Begleiter auswies.  
„Sieh nur wie ruhig die Stadt zu unseren Füßen liegt, Schesemtet. Ich habe gehört dass die Stadt den Namen „die, die niemals schläft" trägt, doch wer dies ausgesprochen hat, hat die Stadt noch nie um diese Zeit betrachtet." Des Pharaos violette Augen glitten langsam über die Dächer der Häuser, schweiften hin zum Nil und versanken in dem glitzernden Licht des Mondes, der sich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte. Ein leises Rascheln drang an sein Ohr, doch Atemu achtete zunächst nicht drauf, der Wind spielte schließlich oft genug in den Blättern und Pflanzen die hier wuchsen. Erst als er seine Löwin mit einem Seitenblick streifte wurde er aufmerksam, denn Schesemtet saß angespannt neben ihm, die Ohren angelegt, den Körper zum Sprung bereit und die klugen Augen auf eine bestimmte Stelle in Atemus Gemach gerichtet. Nur kurz warf der Pharao einen Blick in dieselbe Richtung, ehe er sich wieder abwandte und tat als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Eine Handbewegung von ihm gab Schesemtet zu verstehen dass sie frei herumstreifen dürfe und die Löwin schlich geduckt in das Gemach zurück, verschmolz regelrecht mit den Schatten und wurde eins mit ihnen. Es fiel Atemu schwer mit dem Rücken zum Gemach stehen zu bleiben, aber sein Haustier war gut trainiert und er war sich sicher, dass sie die Gefahr ausmerzen würde die sie gewittert hatte. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, Sekunden in denen er seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu hören schien, doch plötzlich durchschnitt das laute Fauchen Schesemtets die Stille, gefolgt von einem erschrockenen Aufschrei. Schnell wie der Wind fuhr Atemu herum und hastete durch sein Gemach, hin zu seiner Löwin, die hinter einem Pfeiler saß und den gestellten Eindringling durch ihr Gewicht zu Boden pinnte.

„Wer bist du, dass du es wagst in mein Gemach vorzudringen!?" mit kaum verhohlener Wut in der Stimme fegte Atemu um die Säule, sah auf den Boden herab und erstarrte. Die Szene die sich nun vor ihm ausbreitete war wahrlich nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Unter den braunen Pranken der Löwin lag ein junges, braunhaariges Mädchen, dass sich mit aller Macht das Kichern verbiss, weil Schesemtet ihr beständig voll Freude über das Gesicht leckte.  
„Mana!" Der Pharao war so perplex, dass er einen kurzen Moment nicht ganz sicher war ob er nun lachen oder wütend sein sollte.  
„Ate-.. Atemu …" Das junge Magiermädchen brachte die Worte nur schwer heraus, denn die Zunge der Löwin glich einem Waschlappen und brachte sie zu einem heftigen Lachanfall. „nimm … nimm mal Schesemtet von …. mir runter… Bitte! Die … die ist verdammt … schwer!"  
Atemu seufzte leise auf und gab seiner Löwin mit einem herrischen Zug an ihrem Halsband zu verstehen, dass sie nun ablassen sollte, was diese nur recht widerwillig tat. „Mana was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht einfach -…" „Ach nun sei mal nicht so Atemu. Ich wollte dich einfach mal wieder sehen!" Mana strahlte den Pharao an und tat als bemerke sie nicht wie sich dessen Gesicht verdüsterte, als sie ihn einfach so unterbrach. „Du weißt dass ich wenig Zeit habe, ich bin jetzt Pharao." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und trat wieder auf den Balkon hinaus um über Theben zu blicken. Mana trat einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb dann aber doch stehen und musterte den jungen Pharao schweigend. Wie er so dastand, gehüllt in ein strahlend weißes Leinengewand, umgeben von einem Umhang und geschmückt mit edlem Gold und der mächtigen Milleniumskette war er ein unglaublich attraktiver Mann.

Vorsichtig trat Mana näher und stellte sich neben ihn, während ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen flog. Egal wie sehr er mit Gold behangen war und egal wie schwer die königliche Krone wog … für sie war er immer noch der kleine Junge, mit dem sie früher im Palastgarten herumgerannt war und dumme Streiche ausgedacht hatte. Er war ihr bester Freund … und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. „Was ist?" die dunkle Stimme Atemus riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie lachte leise, ehe sie beide Beine über die Brüstung schwang und sich dort hinsetzte „Ich habe an früher gedacht! Weißt du noch als wir am Nilufer Frösche gefangen haben und die deinem Vater bringen wollten? Dummerweise sind sie uns entwischt und im Thronsaal hin und her gehüpft, die Senatoren waren ganz außer sich, aber dein Vater hat nur gelacht und die Besprechung eben verschoben. Ich hab später eine saftige Strafpredigt von Mahaad bekommen, ich solle den Prinz nicht ständig in dumme Situationen bringen und blabla… eigentlich die gleiche Strafpredigt wie ich sie immer bekommen habe." Mana lachte fröhlich auf und baumelte mit den Beinen, aber auf Atemus Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. Ernst und beherrscht stand er da, wie als würden Manas Worte gar nicht zu ihm vordringen.  
„Atemu?" fast schon zaghaft raunte das Magiermädchen den Namen und als er wieder nicht reagierte tippte sie ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Sag mir was mit dir los ist, Atemu." Forderte sie ihn nun sanft auf „Ich weiß dass du jetzt Pharao bist und dass es nicht mehr so ausgelassen und fröhlich werden kann wie früher. Aber … du hast dich so verändert, du bist wie ein anderer Mensch." Der Pharao zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und wandte sich nun endlich wieder seiner jungen Freundin zu „Wie du sagst, ich bin nun Pharao, Mana. Die Zeiten des Herumalberns sind vorbei."  
„Aber Atemu, ich finde da-…"  
„Nichts ABER, Mana. Verstehst du nicht? Im Land herrscht Krieg, ich koordiniere die Fronten, leite Oberägypten und bin die Spitze der Hierarchie. Was verlangst du von mir? Dass ich aus dem Palast schleiche und den Medjay dumme Streiche spiele?"

So harsch und fast schon aggressiv waren die Worte ausgesprochen, dass Mana erschrocken abgerutscht war und ihn nun mit großen Augen anstarrte. Dann aber presste sie ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen, rutschte von der Brüstung herunter und ging an Atemu vorbei ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken. An der Türe angekommen wandte sie sich noch einmal um und drückte die königliche Löwin, die sie schon kannte, seit sie dem Pharao zum Geschenk gemacht worden war. „Atemu…" sich wieder erhebend sah sie zu dem weißgekleideten Mann zurück, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. „Hörst du dich eigentlich überhaupt noch selber sprechen? Ja, du bist Pharao, das habe sogar ich mittlerweile verstanden, stell dir vor ich war sogar bei der Krönungszeremonie anwesend"  
„Mana, achte auf deinen Ton, du-.."  
„Nein ich achte jetzt nicht auf meinen Ton, sondern sage was ich denke. Sag mir, wann warst du das letzte Mal auf der Baustelle deines Totentempels und hast die Fortschritte begutachtet? Wann warst du das letzte Mal in Theben und hast dich dem Volk gezeigt? Wann warst du das letzte Mal auf der Jagd? Wann-…"  
Mana unterbrach sich und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, ehe sie leise und hörbar traurig weiter sprach „Wann hast du das letzte Mal gelächelt, Atemu?"  
„Mana!" Der schneidende Ausruf ihres Namens erreichte das Magiermädchen nicht mehr, sie war nach ihren letzten Worten schon aus dem Gemach gelaufen und hatte den Pharao einfach stehen lassen. „Was erlaubt sie sich eigentlich?" Atemu war wütend. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit wehendem Umhang lief er in seinem Gemach auf und ab, während die Worte seiner Freundin hinter seiner Stirn pochten. Atemu war so aufgebracht, dass er gar nicht realisierte wohin er seine Schritte setzte und mit unbedachter Zielsicherheit genau auf die Schwanzspitze Schesemtets trat, die daraufhin mit einem Fauchen hochfuhr und ihren Herrn böse anfunkelte. Froh jemanden zu haben an dem er seine schlechte Laune auslassen konnte, fuhr Atemu nun seine katzenhafte Gefährtin an „Wenn du nichts Besseres zu tun hast als mir im Weg zu liegen, dann geh!" Mit energischen Handbewegungen scheuchte er sie davon, was die Löwin dazu brachte ein dunkles Grollen von sich zu geben, doch dann stand sie auf und schlich graziös außer Sichtweite. Wütend zog Atemu seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, die Stille die jetzt in dem Zimmer herrschte lastete schwer auf ihm.

~Wann hast du das letzte Mal gelächelt, Atemu?~ Manas Stimme klang so deutlich in seinem Ohr als würde sie neben ihm stehen. Mit leisem Seufzen ließ er sich hintenüber in die Kissen fallen und sah zur verzierten Decke des Palastes auf. Ja … wann hatte er das letzte Mal gelächelt? Es schien so lange her, diese unbeschwerten Tage der Kindheit.  
„Was ist eigentlich geschehen?" murmelte der junge König Unterägyptens vor sich hin, doch im Grunde wusste er die Antwort. Er hatte es selbst so gewollt.  
Es war der einzige Weg gewesen.

~oOo~

Ein neuer Tag auf der Baustelle brach an. Yugi und Joey waren heute noch geräderter als die Tage zuvor, denn sie waren in der Nacht kaum zum schlafen gekommen. Noch lange hatten sie über diese ganze Zeitreise diskutiert, aber waren zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Sie konnten im Grunde nur hoffen, dass sie auf die gleiche Weise nach Hause kamen wie sie hierher gekommen waren: Unerwartet und grundlos.  
„Hey Tscho-ee! Du schläfst ja im Stehen ein, komm rüber und hilf beim abladen!" Joey war heute sogar zu müde Chafre drauf hinzu weisen, dass er „Joey" und nicht „Tscho-ee" hieß, aber der Wachmann war diesbezüglich ohnehin gänzlich beratungsresistent. Stattdessen stapfte der Blondschopf schweigend auf das Nilufer zu, an dem die Schiffe anlegten, welche die Steine aus Assuan brachten. Joey hasste das Abladen, es war äußerst gefährlich. Erst gestern war einer der Arbeiter nicht schnell genug davongekommen als der falsche Stein ins rutschen gekommen war und war darunter begraben worden. Er hatte zum Glück überlebt, aber der offene Bruch seines Beins war kein schöner Anblick gewesen. Zudem waren die Steine noch ungeschliffen und grob aus dem Felsen geschlagen und Joey hatte sich oft genug die Haut daran aufgerissen. Gerade als Joey wieder einmal grummelnd auf das Schiff stieg um den nächsten Stein zu holen, entdeckte er ein weiteres Floß, dass direkt auf die Anlegestelle der Baustelle zuhielt.

Es war keines der großen Frachtschiffe, sondern ein kleines Papyrusboot, dass neben dem Fährmann bloß Platz für eine weitere Person bot. Froh darüber eine kurze Pause zu haben nutzte Joey die Möglichkeit der Ablenkung und tat es mehreren Arbeitern gleich, deren Aufmerksamkeit von dem nahenden Floß angezogen wurde. Im Grunde war es Joey herzlich egal wer hier anlegte und wer nicht, wenn es nach ihm ging konnten alle dorthin fahren wo der Pfeffer wuchs, doch genau in dem Moment in dem dieser Gedanke in seinen Kopf schoss, legten sich seine braunen Augen auf den Passagier. 10 Sekunden vergingen, 20, 30, schließlich zwei geschlagene Minuten, in denen Joey einfach nur dastand und mit offenem Mund die junge Frau anstarrte, die behände von dem eben angelegten Floß sprang und mit strahlenden Augen um sich sah.  
Ein harter Schlag auf die Schulter ließ Joey zusammenzucken und als er herumfuhr sah er direkt in die spöttisch blitzenden Augen Chafres, der ihn scheinbar die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. „Na na, hält da jemand Maulaffen feil? So wird der Totentempel nicht fertig, Tscho-ee."

„Das … das … das ist…" Joey stotterte vor Aufregung, während er auf die junge Magierin deutete, die mit einem Bauleiter sprach und sich die Baustelle zeigen ließ. Chafre folgte dem Fingerzeig und nickte, etwas verwirrt von Joeys offenkundiger Nervosität „Das ist Magierin Mana, die junge Schülerin unseres Priesters Mahaad. Ich denke der Pharao hat sie geschickt um sich hier umzusehen." Mit den Schultern zuckend schob er den Blondschopf, der kein Auge von der jungen Frau abwenden konnte vor sich her „Aber das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, es warten noch einige Steine darauf abgeladen zu werden und die springen nicht von selbst vom Boot." Während er sprach hatte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen niedergelassen, doch als er sich abwenden wollte, wurden die markanten Züge seines wettergegerbten Gesichts ernst und er zog Joey an der Schulter zu sich heran „Ich gebe dir einen Rat Tscho-ee." Raunte er ihm leise zu, das genervte „Jooooeeeeey" ignorierend „Mana ist ein hübsches Mädchen, das ist bekannt in Theben. Einmal hinsehen ist gestattet, aber dann konzentriere dich wieder auf die Arbeit. Sie ist eine Magierin und nur ein mittelloser Fremder mit komischem Namen. Sie ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich, verstehst du? Zudem wartet ganz Theben nur darauf, dass der Pharao –Leben, Heil und Gesundheit dem Herrscher – sich mit Mana verlobt, sie kennen sich seit Kindheitstagen und es würde gern gesehen wenn ein großartiger Herrscher eine Magierin zur Seite hätte. Also lass deine Augen bei dir und zügle deine Gedanken, verstanden?"

Joey war von diesem Ratschlag so perplex, dass er im ersten Moment völlig sprachlos war. Erst als Chafre sich schon ein paar Meter entfernt hatte kam Joey wieder zu Atem. Breitbeinig stand er da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in die Seiten gestützt und so schrie er dem Medjay wütend hinterher: „Behalt deine Ratschläge mal bei dir, meine Augen tun und lassen was sie wollen, klar Alter? Und wenn ich da hinschauen will dann schau ich dahin, was willste machen, mir die Augen ausstechen? Dann wird's aber schwer für mich beim Abladen zu helfen, weil ich die Steine nicht mehr sehen würde. Jawohl!"  
Seinen Worten folgte eine tiefe Stille und erst jetzt wurde dem Blondschopf klar, dass ihn jeder, vom Schreiber zum Architekten anstarrte, ja auch Mana hatte ihn gehört und ihren Kopf in seine Richtung gewandt. Innerhalb einer Millisekunde färbte sich Joey Gesicht puterrot als sein Blick den der jungen Magierin kreuzte und mit einem verzweifelten Hechtsprung rettete er sich hinter einen der Quadersteine, wo er sich so klein machte wie nur irgendwie möglich. Das raue Lachen aller Umstehenden drang an sein Ohr und machte die peinliche Situation echt nicht besser. Das hatte er wieder toll gemacht. Jeder lachte ihn aus und Mana hielt ihn jetzt für den größten Idioten der Welt. Andererseits … was machte Mana eigentlich hier? Ob sie auch in der Zeit gereist war? Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Joey, er musste Yugi das alles erzählen! So schnell er konnte rannte er über die Baustelle, sich nicht mehr drum kümmernd, dass es aussah als würde er jetzt vor dem Gelächter der anderen davonrennen. Das dumme Lachen war zweitrangig, er musste mit Yugi sprechen!

~oOo~

Yugi Moto unterdessen saß am anderen Ende der riesigen Baustelle und versuchte krampfhaft wach zu bleiben, während er einen Stein nach dem anderen in die richtige Form schliff. Der Staub brachte ihn immer wieder zum husten und legte sich wie eine zweite Haut auf seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich müde und krank, die Sonne tat ihr übriges um seinen schlechten Zustand zu unterstützen.  
„Hey Kleiner! Nicht einschlafen!"  
Yugi zuckte heftig zusammen als ein junger Bauarbeiter ihn ansprach und stieß sich dadurch so heftig den Ellenbogen an, dass dieser aufplatzte und warmes Blut über seinen Arm floss. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entkam dem Jungen, ehe er resigniert das Werkzeug zu Boden fallen ließ „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Der Bauarbeiter, der ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte trat nun auf ihn zu und ließ sich mit besorgtem Blick neben ihm nieder „Hast du dich verletzt? Lass mich das ansehen, verletzte Arbeiter sind keine guten Arbeiter." Yugi wollte eigentlich widersprechen, aber er sparte sich einfach den Atem, nachdem der Andere ohne abzuwarten nach dem verletzten Arm gegriffen hatte. Zudem musste Yugi nun ohnehin die Zähne zusammenbeißen um ein leises Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Nun zumindest ist die Wunde nicht tief. Aber dennoch musst du sie verbinden lassen, wenn Sand hineinkommt ist das nicht heilungsfördernd. Geh dort hinter zu dem Zelt, dort findest du einen Arzt, keine Sorge du musst auch nichts dafür zahlen. Der Pharao –Leben, Heil und Gesundheit – sorgt dafür, dass jeder Bauarbeiter umsonst behandelt wird. Nun geh schon."  
Mit einem matten „Ja gut, danke…" stapfte Yugi nun von dannen. Sein Arm tat ihm weh wann immer der heiße Wind Staubkörner mit sich trug, aber wenigstens lenkte ihn das von der bleiernen Müdigkeit ab. Er hätte nicht wach bleiben sollen in der Nacht, erstens waren Joey und ihm ohnehin keine Ideen gekommen und zweitens brauchte er den Schlaf dringend. Nun, aber jetzt war es zu spät sich selbst zu schelten, heute Nacht würde er garantiert keine Sekunde zu lang wach bleiben. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend umrundete Yugi nun eine Säule die mitten im Weg lagerte und wollte gerade auf das Zelt des Arztes zutreten, als sich eine Hand um seinen unverletzten Arm schloss und ihn rigoros mit sich zog. „Hey! Lass das gefälligst! Ich muss doch -… Joey? Was machst du hier?" Yugis Gegenwehr erlahmte als er erkannte, dass niemand anders als Joey es war der ihn in höchster Laufgeschwindigkeit mit sich zerrte und schließlich abseits der Baustelle hinter einem großen Felsen zum stehen kam.

„Hör zu Yugi!" Joeys Blick war so ernst wie er auch aufgeregt war „du wirst nicht glauben wen ich hier gerade gesehen habe. Stell dir vor, Mana ist hier!"  
Mit einem Schlag war Yugis Müdigkeit gänzlich verschwunden und er starrte seinen Freund mit großen Augen an „Mana? DIE Mana? Von unserer Schule?"  
„Alter, wenn ichs dir doch sage! Ich hab sie gesehen, so deutlich wie ich dich hier sehe!"  
„Aber .. das .. das kann doch nicht sein!"  
„Weißt du was das bedeutet Yugi?"  
„Nein, was bedeutet das denn?" Yugi und auch Joey fuhren zutiefst erschrocken herum, als eine weibliche Stimme an ihr Ohr drang und Mana von dem Felsen neben ihnen herunter sprang. Leichtfüßig kam sie auf dem Boden auf und musterte die beiden vor sich teils neugierig, teils misstrauisch. Sie war Joey gefolgt als dieser sich zuerst vor ihr versteckt hatte und dann in scheinbar fluchtartiger Manier davongelaufen war und hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. „Wer seid ihr? Woher kennt ihr mich? Und welche Schule meint ihr? Los, sprecht!"  
Joey trat einen Schritt vor um Yugi hinter sich zu verstecken und öffnete den Mund um die Situation zu klären „… ich .. äh … wir … also … äh … äääääääääääh…" Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte dem Gestammel, ehe Yugi seufzte, Mana eine Augenbraue hochzog und Joey erneut knallrot anlief.  
„Wir … also … das ist sehr schwer zu erklären." Nahm Yugi das Gespräch nun auf und kam schüchtern hinter Joeys breitem Rücken hervor. „Ich .. ich bin Yugi und das ist Joey. Wir waren nur überrascht, denn dort wo wir herkommen gibt es ein Mädchen, dass ebenfalls Mana heisst und dir … sehr ähnlich sieht."  
Mana runzelte die Stirn und trat etwas näher, das Misstrauen glomm noch in ihren blauen Augen, war aber deutlich schwächer geworden. Yugis hilflos wirkende Art besänftigte sie „Wo ihr herkommt?" fragte sie neugierig „Wo kommt ihr denn her?"  
Yugi zögerte und sah zu Joey auf, doch der starrte nur auf das Mädchen vor sich und gab dabei eine leicht debile Schau ab. Irgendwie erinnerte es den Kleinen an eine Szene in ihrer Schule, am Tag an dem er die Karte geschenkt bekommen hatte. Das schien alles so lange her zu sein.

„Hey, ich hab was gefragt" Mana klang mittlerweile etwas belustigt und Yugi schüttelte hastig den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Du wirst es uns wahrscheinlich nicht glauben." Begann er vorsichtig. „Also wir kommen nicht aus Ägypten, wir kommen nicht einmal aus einem Land in der Nähe, geschweige denn-…" Ein lautes Knirschen ließ Yugi verstummen. „Was … war das?" Joey schien aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein und sah sich hastig um, ja auch Mana schien besorgt zu wirken. „Ich .. weiß es nicht." Murmelte sie leise. „Wir sollten zurück auf die Baustelle." Im gleichen Moment in dem sie das aussprach sackte der Boden unter ihr weg. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei brach die junge Magierin in den scheinbar so stabilen Felsen ein, der unter ihr nachgab und auch Joey und Yugi mit in die Tiefe riss.

Sie fielen nicht tief, aber landeten dafür umso härter, denn der Steinboden auf den sie nun prallten dachte nicht im Traum daran nachzugeben. Yugi keuchte auf, als er seinen Ellenbogen erneut stieß und ein heftiger Schmerz seinen Arm durchschoss. Die vorher oberflächliche Verletzung riss weiter auf und hinterließ nun eine tiefe, gezackte Wunde. „Joey?" rief er leise und ängstlich in die Dunkelheit, überall wirbelte Staub durch die Luft und machte das Sehen schwierig.  
„Alles klar bei dir Yugi?" zum Glück war Joey nicht weit von ihm gelandet und das leise Husten aus einer nahen Ecke deutete an, dass auch Mana unversehrt und ganz in ihrer Nähe war. „Mir geht's gut" log Yugi, während er seinen verletzten Arm an seinen Körper presste „Aber wo sind wir nur?"  
Es zischte leise und mit einem Mal erhellte ein kleines, von Mana zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen beschworenes Feuer die Dunkelheit. Der Feuerschein kroch über die steinernen Wände der Höhle in der sie saßen und offenbarte wundervolle Hieroglyphen, kunstvolle Zeichnungen und wertvollste, goldene Grabbeigaben. „Wir sind in einem Königsgrab" erklärte Mana mit leiser, erfurchtsvoll gesenkter Stimme „Die Decke muss nachgegeben haben, wir sind direkt in die ‚Halle der Wagen' gefallen."  
„Halle der Wagen?" fragte Joey verwirrt und senkte sofort die Stimme als er hörte wie sehr sie widerhallte. „Ich seh hier keine Wagen"  
Ein leises Kichern von Mana war die Antwort ehe sie erklärte „Nein, die Halle der Wagen ist eine Säulenhalle, die direkt auf die ‚Halle, in der man ruht" zuführt. Seht ihr? Dieser große Stein verschließt den Zugang zu dem Sarkophag des Königs." Eine tiefe Besorgnis kehrte nun in ihre Stimme ein „Wir sollten hier wieder raus, die alten Könige vergangener Zeit schätzen es nicht wenn man ihre Ruhe stört. Wir gehören hier nicht her."

Sie wollte sich gerade umwenden um den Ausgang zu suchen, als Yugis hastiges „Warte!" sie aufhielt „Bitte Mana, leuchte noch einmal diesen Stein an" Die Angesprochene zögerte, sie wollte hier heraus, es gehörte sich nicht in Königsgräbern herumzuschnüffeln, doch Yugi hatte so flehend gesprochen, dass sie ihre Hand hob und den verzierten Stein ins Licht setzte. Als die Blicke der drei die wundervollen Reliefs entdeckten stockte allen der Atem. In der Mitte der Steinplatte war niemand anders abgebildet als Nechbet.  
„Die Schützerin des Pharao" Mit stockendem Atem fiel Mana respektvoll auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf vor der Zeichnung „Das ist … die schönste Abbildung Nechbets die ich je gesehen habe" Die junge Magierin war so beeindruckt von der gezeichneten Göttin, dass sie nicht sah welche Wirkung Nechbet auf Yugi und Joey hatte. Beide zitterten am ganzen Körper und hatten jegliche Gesichtsfarbe verloren, während in ihren Augen eine wilde Hoffnung loderte. Joey war der erste der auf den Stein zutrat und die Hand hob. Vorsichtig strich er über das weiß gezeichnete Gewand Nechbets, doch nichts geschah. Auch Yugi trat nun näher und hob – wie auch Joey vor ihm – die Hand um sie auf die Göttin zu legen, doch auch hier geschah nichts.  
„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?? Nehmt sofort eure Finger von dem Relief!" fauchte Mana, die gerade eben den Kopf wieder gehoben und die beiden erblickt hatte „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach hier alles antatschen, ist euch klar wie lange es dauert so etwas zu erschaffen?" Erschrocken stolperte Joey einen Schritt nach hinten und legte aus Versehen seine Hand über die seines Freundes Yugi, der noch immer da stand und das Relief berührte. Kaum dass die Fingerspitzen beider Freunde das Bildnis berührten schoss ein gleißendes Licht durch die Halle der Wagen.  
Hastig ergriff Yugi Joeys Hand um ihn nicht zu verlieren und schloss gequält die Augenlider, als das Licht die gesamte Säulenhalle so unerträglich hell erleuchtete, dass es in den Augen wehtat. Auch Mana hatte schützend ihre Arme vor das Gesicht geschlagen und selbst als es wieder dunkel wurde erkannte sie zunächst nichts, so sehr war sie geblendet worden.  
„Yugi? Joey?" vorsichtig sah sie sich um und versuchte die dunklen Schlieren zu vertreiben die vor ihren Augen tanzten, doch weder der eine, noch der andere antwortete. Stattdessen hörte sie von oben ihren Namen rufen, als dutzend Bauarbeiter durch das Loch in der Decke nach unten sahen wo Mana auf dem Boden lag. Die Staubwolke die auftauchte als das Grabmal nachgegeben hatte, hatte die halbe Baustelle aufgeschreckt und innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde ein kräftiges Seil nach unten gelassen, mithilfe dessen die junge Magierin hochgezogen wurde.  
Yugi und Joey aber waren verschwunden.  
Leer und still lag die Säulenhalle da, doch im letzten Moment bevor Mana die sichere Oberfläche erreichte sah sie noch einmal zurück und merkte wie ihr Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde.  
Die Zeichnung Nechbets trug ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch Mana war sich sicher, dass das vorher noch nicht so gewesen war.

~oOo~

Das nächste was Joey und Yugi spürten war ein weiterer, heftiger Aufprall auf einem harten Untergrund. Joey keuchte leise, er hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen und sich dabei heftig auf die Zunge gebissen. Sein ganzer Mund war voll mit dem metallischen Geschmack seines Blutes und er schüttelte sich angewidert. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Eine grelle Werbetafel blendete in seinen Augen und der dröhnende Laut vorbeirasender Autos erfüllte seine Ohren.  
„Yugi.. Alter …wir sind zurück!"  
Neben ihm regte auch Yugi sich langsam und öffnete die Augen, mit dem gleichen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck wie auch Joey. Ja, sie waren tatsächlich zurück.  
Sie waren zurück in Tokio, aufgewacht an einer Bushaltestelle, noch immer gekleidet in den weißen Lendenschurz, verschmiert mit Blut, Staub und Dreck, während um sie herum dutzend Passanten standen und sie anstarrten wie das achte Weltwunder.  
„Alter … uns bleibt echt nichts erspart."  
Wie treffend Joey es doch formulierte.  
Wie überaus treffend.


	5. Recherche, Recherche

Ein fröhliches Hallo  
An dieser Stelle ein kurzes Danke an Chibi-Yugi für dein nettes Review, freut mich echt wenn du spaß hattest *lach*  
Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neu Kapitel auch ^^  
Und schon geht's weiter:

* * *

Mit einem heftigen Ruck erwachte Pharao Atemu in seinen königlichen Gemächern und warf dabei den dünnen Stoff herunter, der ihm als Decke gedient hatte. Hastig sah er sich um, doch nichts und niemand war in dem Raum zu sehen.  
„Schesemtet?" Seine dunkle Stimme war vom Schlaf noch etwas kratzig und so räusperte er sich mehrmals, ehe Atemu sich wieder zurück auf sein Kissen fallen ließ. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er hatte den bitteren Nachgeschmack eines unschönen Traumes im Mund. Nachdem er sich mehrmals über das Gesicht gestrichen hatte, rief er erneut nach seiner Löwin, doch auch der zweite Ruf blieb unbeantwortet. Schesemtet hatte sich angewöhnt sanft zu fauchen wann immer er sie des Morgens zu sich rief, aber heute blieb alles still. Dem Pharao blieb nicht viel Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, denn plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück und ihm war klar warum seine Löwin nicht antwortete, schließlich hatte er sie höchst persönlich aus seinen Gemächern vertrieben, genauso wie Mana, die er jetzt wohl auch einige Zeit nicht sehen würde.  
Seufzend legte er einen Arm über seine Augen, als ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl auf den jungen Königssohn fiel und diesen zu necken versuchte. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, selbst der Palast war noch nicht wirklich erwacht und Re schickte gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Reise. Viel zu früh also um schon wach zu sein, aber Atemu konnte partout nicht mehr schlafen. Den Versuch letztendlich aufgebend, erhob er sich langsam und kleidete sich an, wenn er schon so früh wach war, würde er die ruhigen Minuten des Morgens nutzen.

Leise verließ der Pharao sein Gemach, er trug weder seine Krone, noch jedwelchen Schmuck und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich frei und ungezwungen. Es war als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen und auch der stechende Kopfschmerz den er in letzter Zeit so häufig verspürte war verschwunden. Ein paar Palastdiener und Schreiber, die bereits wach waren sahen dem Pharao verwundert hinterher, doch der schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern lief schnurstracks weiter durch die Säulenhalle, hin in den imposanten Palastgarten. Der königliche Garten war der schönste Oberägyptens und jetzt, da Atemu in betrat, fiel ihm auf wie selten er ihn doch in den letzten Jahren betreten hatte.  
Lotusblüten und Lilien öffneten gerade ihre Kelche und versprühten einen sanften Geruch, während Vögel wie der Graufischer fröhliche Melodien zwitscherten. Weiße Kalkstufen führten in ein Bassin, dass durch einem künstlich angelegten Zufluss vom Nil aus gespeist wurde. Außer dem Pharao war der Aufenthalt in diesem Becken nur einer besonderen Art von Fischen gestattet, nämlich dem Nilwels, der als Fruchtbarkeissymbol des Osiris angesehen und verehrt wurde.  
Atemu schloss kurz die Augen, die Friedfertigkeit dieses Ortes ging auf ihn über und aus einer unbestimmten Laune heraus trat er auf die Stufen des Wasserbeckens und ließ das kühle Nilwasser um seine Knöchel fließen. „Hm… ein Bad täte mir wohl ganz gut" murmelte er vor sich hin und öffnete die Knoten, die den weißen Schurz um seine Lenden befestigt hielt, streifte ihn herab und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden.

Ein leises, verhaltenes Kichern ließ ihn umblicken. Zwei blutjunge Mädchen, beide Palastangestellte, waren gerade dabei gewesen Unkraut zu jäten und Blumen zu gießen. Jetzt standen sie da, das Gesicht puterrot gefärbt und die Hände vor die Gesichter gehalten, während sie trotz allem zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch zu dem gänzlich unbekleideten Pharao hinüber linsten. Atemu rollte mit den Augen und warf ein kühles „Verschwindet" in die Richtung der beiden, die auch sofort die Füße in die Hand nahmen und mit unterdrücktem Gekicher in die Küche rannten. Atemu ließ sich auf den untersten Stufen nieder, so dass das Wasser nun bis zu seiner Brust reichte und knurrte den Küchenmädchen ein leises „Alberne Gänse…" hinterher. Er konnte mit solchen jungen Hühnern wirklich nichts anfangen, dieses alberne Getue ging ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven. Den Kopf schüttelnd schob er die Gedanken beiseite und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Das leise Singen des Windes in den Palmblättern, der schwere Geruch der Lilien und das leise Plätschern der Nilwelse, die hin und wieder an die Oberfläche schwammen umhüllten den Pharao und machten ihn schläfrig. Ohne es zu merken senkten sich die Augenlider über seine violetten Augen und wenig später befand er sich in einer Art Halbschlaf.  
Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider sah er trotz allem das warme Licht der Sonne, nur hin und wieder wurde es dunkel, wenn der Wind ein Palmblatt vor die Sonnenstrahlen wehte. Es war angenehm diese Ruhe zu spüren. Je mehr der Pharao in den Schlaf absank, desto mehr schien die Intensität der Sonne zuzunehmen, bis er das Gefühl hatte einem unglaublich hellem Strahlen gegenüber zu stehen. Das Licht war warm und angenehm, einer mütterlichen Umarmung ähnlich, es hüllte ihn ein und gab Atemu das seltsame Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Langsam erwachte in ihm das Verlangen sich diesem Licht zu nähern, es irgendwie … einzufangen und für sich zu bewahren, doch in dem Moment, in dem der Wunsch sein Herz erreichte, flackerte die Vision. Dunkle Schlieren durchzogen das goldene Hell und zerrissen es, ein dunkler Körper floss durch die Lichterscheinung wie ein Krokodil durch den Nil und mit einem Mal verschwand die gesamte Wärme und machte einer eisigen Kälte platz. Rote, glühende Augen starrten den Pharao an und ein raues „Gedenke deines Schwurs!" drang an sein Ohr, von einer Stimme, die keinerlei Menschlichkeit innezuhaben schien. Das Licht erlosch, die Dunkelheit nahm zu-…

-.. und der Pharao fuhr mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen hoch und brach in raues Husten aus, als er aus Versehen Wasser schluckte. Hastig sah er sich um, er befand sich noch immer in dem Kalkstein gezimmerten Wasserbecken, die Sonne schien, die Vögel sangen und alles um ihn herum war genauso wie vor seinem kleinen Nickerchen. Schnell fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht und schob eine nasse Haarsträhne beiseite, nur um zu bemerken, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte. Energisch ballte er sie zur Faust, ein Pharao zeigte keine Schwäche – und er schon gleich dreimal nicht.  
„Pharao?.."  
Eine zaghafte Anrede ließ ihn wieder zusammen zucken, etwas worüber er sich ziemlich ärgerte. Den Kopf wendend, sah er die beiden weiß gekleideten Gestalten von Mahaad und Ishizu, die in respektvollem Abstand vor das königliche Bad getreten waren und besorgte Blicke austauschten. Der Pharao wandte den Blick wieder ab und schloss einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln, ehe er reagierte. „Ishizu, Mahaad. Was gibt es?" wenigstens seine Stimme war wieder klar und beherrscht, darüber war Atemu äußerst erleichtert.  
Mahaad sah Ishizu durchdringend an und trat einen Schritt vor, während die Priesterin an ihrem Platz stehen blieb, von dem aus sie den unbedeckten Körper des Pharaos nicht sehen konnte. „Wir haben Euch schon ein paar Mal angesprochen aber-…." begann der Magier, zögerte kurz und fing dann anders an „… verzeiht Pharao, wir wollten Euer Bad nicht stören. Wir waren in leichter Sorge als Ihr heute Morgen nicht in eurem Gemach auffindbar wart und scheinbar keiner im Palast wusste, wo ihr euch aufhaltet." Atemu unterdrückte mit Mühe ein leises Seufzen. Seinen Wachhunden entkam er wirklich kaum eine Sekunde. Mahaad wartete kurz, fuhr dann aber fort, nachdem der König keine Anstalten machte etwas einzuwenden. „Eine Delegation Priester wartet im Thronsaal und erwartet Eure Anweisungen die das bald anstehende ‚Schöne Fest des Tals' betreffen."  
Atemu zögerte kurz, aber nickte dann, er hatte zwar keine große Lust auf den ganzen Rummel den dieses obligatorische Fest mit sich brachte, aber es war einer der wichtigsten Feiertage Thebens und musste somit gut geplant werden.  
Wieder kehrte ein längeres Schweigen ein, in dem Atemu einerseits die Anweisungen durchging die er geben musste und andererseits versuchte die Erinnerungen an diesen seltsamen Traum (falls es denn ein Traum gewesen war) beiseite zu schieben, die sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken drängten. Mahaad und Ishizu warfen sich erneut bedeutungsschwere und sorgenvolle Blicke zu, doch mit einem Mal stand der Pharao energisch auf und wandte sich zu den Beiden um. „Gut, begleitet mich in den Thronsaal."  
Im gleichen Moment in dem Mahaad seinen Blick peinlich berührt senkte und Ishizu sich hastig umwandte und dabei dunkelrot anlief wurde Atemu bewusst, dass er die kleine Tatsache vergessen hatte, dass er völlig nackt vor den Priestern stand. Betont lässig griff der Pharao nach seinem Lendenschurz und bedeckte sich wieder, während er allen Göttern dankte, dass er jetzt nicht rot anlief. Denn auch wenn er es nicht eingestand, es war ihm doch peinlich, seltsamerweise jedoch nicht weil Ishizu ihn so gesehen hatte, sondern – und er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen – wegen Mahaad.

~ oOo ~

Vorsichtig lugte Joey um einen Müllcontainer herum und checkte ob die Straße möglichst menschenleer war. Das war in Domino City zur Hauptverkehrszeit natürlich eher selten der Fall, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt. „Jetzt Yugi, schnell!" Seinen Kumpel am unverletzten Arm packend, zog Joey ihn einfach um die Ecke und rannte die Straße entlang, bis zur nächsten Hausecke hinter der sie sich verbargen. Durch diese Art der Fortbewegung zogen Yugi und Joey natürlich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als sie es in ihren blut- und schmutzbesudelten Lendenschurzen ohnehin schon getan hatten.  
„Nicht so schnell Joey…" stieß Yugi zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor und presste seinen verletzten Arm fest gegen seinen Oberkörper. Die Wunde hatte sich durch den Sturz in das Königsgrab regelrecht in seinen Arm gefressen und ein gezackter Spalt ging nun vom Ellenbogen bis zur Handwurzel. Es hatte zwar wenigstens zu bluten aufgehört, aber es schmerzte höllisch. „Alter, das sieht echt nicht gut aus" bemerkte Joey als er den Arm begutachtete „Wir müssen schnell zu deinem Großvater, der soll das verbinden. Pause machen ist nicht." Und somit zog er den Kleinen schon wieder vom Boden hoch und zerrte ihn rigoros mit sich, quer durch die Stadt, vorbei an Menschen denen der Mund offen stehen blieb als sie die beiden sahen, Autos die mit quietschenden Reifen anhielten und älteren Damen die angstvoll aufquiekten.  
Es schien endlos, aber nach einer höchst peinlichen und anstrengenden Odyssee hatten sie endlich den Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater erreicht. Der alte Mann fiel aus allen Wolken als sein Enkel, den er eigentlich oben im Zimmer wähnte, in diesem Zustand zur Eingangstür seines Ladens herein kam – die seltsamen Klamotten fielen ihm erst beim zweiten Hinsehen auf.

Nur wenig später fanden Yugi und Joey sich auf dem Sofa liegend wieder, während Salomon Moto mit Verbandsmaterial um sie herum wuselte. „Im Tal der Könige also…" Yugis Großvater schüttelte leicht den Kopf und senkte das Tuch mit dem er die Wunde am Arm seines Enkels ausgewaschen hatte. Joey und Yugi hatten ihm abwechselnd ihre Story erzählt und wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Yugi ihn niemals anlügen würde, hätte er den beiden kein Wort geglaubt. So hanebüchen und wirr wie das alles klang, auch kein Wunder. Während er nach einer desinfizierenden Salbe griff und das Jammern seines Enkels ignorierte als er sie auftrug, sprach er nachdenklich „Das hat also mit dieser Karte zu tun? Nun ich hab mich ohnehin schon gewundert, denn irgendwas an ihr hat mich stutzig gemacht. Aber das es so weit kommt…" Erneut mit dem Kopf schüttelnd verband er sämtliche Wunden und Kratzer, so dass Yugi am Ende eine perfekte Imitation einer ägyptischen Mumie ablieferte. Als nächstes war Joey dran. Der war zwar nicht so verletzt wie Yugi, aber auch sein Körper war überseht mit Rissen und Aufschürfungen, so dass auch Joey in den Genuss von zigdutzend Pflästerchen kam. „So, ihr ruht euch jetzt eine Weile aus." Bestimmte Salomon und fügte ein ernstes „du auch Joey" hinzu, als dieser rebellieren wollte. „Ich bringe euch Tee und ein paar Sandwiches, ein wenig Schlaf wird euch beiden gut tun. In der Zwischenzeit versuche ich etwas über die Karte heraus zu finden und heute Abend, wenn ihr wieder fit seid, sprechen wir noch mal drüber." Joeys Protest hatte sich bei dem Wort „Sandwich" in ein hungriges Aufstöhnen verwandelt und nachdem er eine Anzahl davon verdrückt hatte, die ausreichte um ins nächste Guinness Buch der Rekorde zu kommen, fiel der Blondschopf ausgelaugt in die Sofakissen zurück. „Dein Großvater ist echt der Oberhammer, Yugi." Murmelte er matt, aber von Yugi kam keine Antwort mehr, der war schon während dem Essen eingeschlafen.

Sie verschliefen nicht nur das angekündigte Gespräch am Abend, sondern auch die Nacht durch bis zum nächsten Morgen. Salomon hatte in der Schule angerufen und beide aufgrund eines angeblichen Fahrradunfalls entschuldigen lassen, denn er sah wie sehr die beiden ihren Schlaf brauchten. Es war fast Mittag als Yugi sich langsam rührte, geweckt von dem lauten Schnarchen, dass Joey fabrizierte.  
„Wo … bin ich denn?"  
Langsam setzte Yugi sich auf und blinzelte in die Helligkeit der Deckenlampe. Er war im ersten Moment ganz verwirrt, wusste weder wo er war, noch was geschehen war, erst als sein Blick auf die ganzen Pflaster und Verbände fiel, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sein entsetztes Aufstöhnen mischte sich mit dem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen" seines Großvaters, der im gleichen Moment zur Tür herein kam. Ein lautes Gähnen von links kündigte an, dass auch Joey gerade aufwachte und wenig später tauchte der besagte Blondschopf unter der Decke auf, die Salomon über ihn ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Boa Alter…" begann Joey gähnend „Ich hatte den total abgefahrenen Traum. Stell dir vor ich hab geträumt dass ich in so nem weißen Rock in Ägypten wäre und -…SCHEISSE MANN!! DAS WAR KEIN TRAUM!!" Von der Couch springend starrte Joey auf die Pflaster an seinem Arm und begann völlig aufgelöst herumzufuchteln „ALTER SAG MIR DASS ICH MIR DAS EINBILDE … ICH DREH AM RAD… DAS GIBT'S DOCH NICHT!" Sowohl Yugi als auch sein Großvater starrten Joey mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, denn der Blondschopf sah wirklich aus als würde er jeden Moment gänzlich wahnsinnig werden. Salomon trat schließlich vor und kickte Joey freundlich lächelnd gegen das Schienbein und brachte diesen so dazu mit einem jämmerlichen Gesichtsausdruck in das Sofa zurück zu fallen.  
„So ihr zwei Wüstenrennmäuse, jetzt hört mir mal zu." Eine Weile verging in der Salomon sich über seinen eigenen Witz amüsierte und die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seiner beiden Zuhörer einfach ignorierte. „Nein nun aber im Ernst." Yugis Großvater hatte sich wieder gefangen und lief nun vor den beiden auf und ab „Ich habe das alles noch einmal überdacht und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen…" Eine theatralische Pause folgte, in der sowohl Yugi als auch Joey Salomon anstarrten wie einen Gesandten Gottes und völlig versteinert da saßen „… dass ich keine Ahnung habe."  
Mit einem lauten Knallen fiel Joey vom Sofa und schlug seinen Kopf gegen den Boden, während auch Yugi mit einem lauten Seufzen zurück in die Kissen fiel. „Mensch Großvater" nörgelte er und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht „Du bist echt…nein da fällt mir nichts mehr zu ein." Salomon grinste, wurde dann aber ernst und sprach weiter: „Aber zumindest habe ich eine Idee wo wir genauere Informationen herbekommen können. Ihr wisst doch, dass ab Donnerstag diese große ägyptische Wanderausstellung ihre Tore öffnet, stand ja schon seit zwei Wochen in der Zeitung. Am Besten gehen wir dort hin und sehen uns alles an, vielleicht finden wir dabei etwas raus."  
Yugi nickte nachdenklich, das war zumindest ein Plan. Er öffnete schon den Mund um zu antworten, da fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes an den Worten seines Großvaters aus. „Ehm … Donnerstag, Großvater? Welchen … Tag haben wir heute?" Salomon musterte ihn verwundert und antwortete „Na Dienstag. Am Montag seid ihr früher von der Schule gekommen und habt den ganzen Tag verschlafen."  
Yugi wandte seinen Kopf zu Joey der vom Boden zu ihm auflinste und verschränkte völlig verwirrt die Arme „Wie lange waren wir in Ägypten?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Joey …" begann Yugi perplex „hier ist keine Minute vergangen in all der Zeit die wir dort waren…"

~ oOo ~

Ganz leise schlich Mana durch den königlichen Palast, immer darauf bedacht weder dem Pharao, noch Mahaad zu begegnen. Letzterer hatte ohnehin noch eine Strafpredigt angekündigt, dafür dass Mana einfach so auf der Baustelle aufgetaucht und dann auch noch in ein altes Königsgrab gefallen war. Nein, Mahaad ging sie die nächste Zeit besser aus dem Weg. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke, aber außer zwei Medjay war niemand zu sehen und die würden ihr schon nichts tun. Schnell flitzte Mana den Flur entlang, bog hier links, dort rechts und dort wieder rechts ab, eilte ein paar Stufen hinauf und klopfte dann leise an Ishizus Türe. Inbrünstig hoffte sie, dass die Priesterin da und vor allem alleine wäre und scheinbar schienen die Götter ihr gewogen zu sein, denn es war nur Ishizus Stimme zu hören. „Einen Moment."  
Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Priesterin sah verwirrt auf die junge Magierschülerin herab. „Mana? Was machst du hier? Mahaad ist nicht bei mir falls du ihn suchst." Mana schüttelte sofort hastig den Kopf und drängelte sich in den Raum hinein „Mh .. nein .. Mahaad suche ich garantiert nicht" nuschelte sie so beiläufig vor sich hin, dass Ishizu nur lächeln konnte. Sie hatte schon mitbekommen wie wütend Mahaad geworden war als er von Manas Abenteuer auf der Baustelle erfahren hatte. „Nun, was suchst du dann bei mir?" forderte sie das Mädchen nun auf und ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder. „Ich …" Mana wusste nicht recht wie sie beginnen sollte und knetete ihr Kleid zwischen ihren Fingern „Also …da war so ein Mann, nein eigentlich zwei Männer und die waren plötzlich weg obwohl sie eben noch da waren und dann hat Nechbet einfach gelächelt! Das war unglaublich gruselig! Kannst du mir nicht helfen herauszufinden was das bedeutet?" Ishizus Augenbraue war verwirrt nach oben gerutscht, denn mit Manas Kauderwelsch konnte sie wirklich nichts anfangen. „Langsam Mana, langsam. Erzähl noch einmal, langsam und ganz von Vorne."

Mana schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu beruhigen, ehe sie tief einatmete und langsam davon berichtete, was sich seit ihrer Ankunft auf der Baustelle ereignet hatte. Sie hatte versucht das auch Mahaad zu erzählen, aber der war zu wütend gewesen um ihr wirklich zuzuhören und sie hoffte nun, dass Ishizu sie nicht für komplett irre halten, sondern ihr glauben würde. Die Priesterin saß schweigend da, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und hörte einfach nur zu. Der Schein der vielen Kerzen spiegelte sich auf ihrem tiefschwarzen Haar wieder, dass heute ausnahmsweise nicht von einem Schleier verborgen war und zauberte eine mystische Aura um die junge Frau. Nachdem Mana geendet hatte, herrschte ein langes Schweigen, doch schließlich stand Ishizu auf und trat auf eine große Schale zu, in die sie aus einer goldenen Karaffe Wasser goss. „Ich glaube dir Mana." Sagte sie ruhig und lächelte leicht als sie Manas erleichtertes Seufzen hörte. „In letzter Zeit geschehen viele Dinge die ich noch nicht verstehe, aber die allesamt irgendwie verknüpft scheinen." Auch Mana rutschte jetzt von ihrem Hocker und trat neben die Priesterin, während sie fragte „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun, Ishizu? Ich weiß nicht mal wo diese zwei hin sind, die waren plötzlich weg."  
„Und du bist sicher, dass sie nicht verschüttet wurden oder ähnliches?"  
„Da bin ich absolut sicher, denn als an der Stelle an der sie waren, ist keine Mauer eingestürzt. Sie standen da, berührten die Zeichnung – was für ein Frevel übrigens – und verschwanden."  
Ishizu nickte nachdenklich und griff nach ein paar stark riechenden Kräutern, die sie dem Wasser hinzu gab. „Was machen wir nun, Ishizu?" fragte Mana neugierig während sie sich über die Schale beugte um den schweren Geruch der Kräutermischung einzusaugen. „Ich werde erneut versuchen meine Milleniumskette zu befragen. Mit deiner Hilfe könnte es gehen. Gib mir nun deine Hand und -…" Ishizu stockte, sah Richtung Türe und wandte sich plötzlich um, gab Mana einen Stoß so dass diese in einen Berg von Pergamenten fiel und dort regelrecht begraben wurde. Noch ehe Mana jedoch den Mund öffnen und sich beschweren konnte, wurde schon die Türe geöffnet und Mahaad trat ein.  
„Mahaad, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Ishizu eine Spur zu laut, damit Mana sich auch ja nicht bemerkbar machte.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Mana, einer der Medjay meinte sie wäre in Richtung dieses Zimmers gegangen."  
„Mana? Nein die habe ich hier nicht gesehen."  
Mahaad zögerte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und lächelte leicht „Nun, dann wurde ich wohl falsch informiert. Aber sag mir, sind deine Befürchtungen noch immer so stark? Du bist sehr blass die letzten Tage."  
Aus ihrem Versteck heraus konnte Mana erkennen wie Ishizu leicht rot wurde, ehe sie leise lachte und den Kopf schüttelte „Ich bin nur müde, Mahaad, das ist alles."  
„Nun, dann halte ich dich nicht weiter auf. Möge Nut deinen Schlaf schützen, Ishizu."  
Mahaad hatte das Zimmer kaum verlassen, als Mana sich aus dem Berg von Pergamenten herausarbeitete und mit breitem Grinsen auf die Priesterin zutrat. „Ahaaa, bahnt sich hier etwa eine Romanze an?" Ishizu wandte das Gesicht von ihr ab und schwieg, was Mana dazu brachte noch süffisanter auf der Tatsache herum zu trampeln „Soll ich ein Treffen arrangieren? Das ist kein Problem für mich, sag mir nur wann und ich sage dir dann wo, du wirst sehen dass-…"  
„Sei still, Mana."

Das Magiermädchen verstummte sofort. Die Priesterin hatte nicht unfreundlich oder harsch gesprochen, aber ihre Stimme erlaubte keine Widerrede. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens ließ sie sich erneut vor der Schale nieder und winkte Mana zu sich heran, die dem Wink betreten folgte. „Nimm nun meine Hand, Mana und versuch so fest du kannst an diese beiden Männer zu denken. Vielleicht schaffen wir es so, dass ich den Nebel durchbrechen kann den meine Milleniumskette davon abhält in die Zukunft zu blicken."  
Zaghaft nahm Mana die schmale Hand der Priesterin und sah zu ihr auf. „Du … liebst Mahaad sehr, nicht wahr?" fragte sie nun leise und spürte wie Ishizus Hand in der ihren zusammen zuckte. Die Priesterin wurde aber nicht ärgerlich sondern lächelte Mana nur sanft zu „Mahaad und ich haben beide den Eid geschworen unser Leben dem Pharao, und auch nur ihm, zu widmen. Und das können wir nur, in dem wir alleine bleiben."  
„Aber…"  
„Es war unsere Entscheidung Mana. Weder er, noch ich haben diese Entscheidung jemals bereut."  
Mana schwieg, drückte dann Ishizus Hand fester, deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Wasserschale und lächelte „Lass uns anfangen."

~ oOo ~

„Puuuh, na endlich. Ich dachte schon wir kommen gar nicht mehr rein." Entkam es Yugi erleichtert, als sie die große Ausstellungshalle betraten. Sie waren zuvor fast 2 Stunden angestanden, die Schlange hatte sich um einen gesamten Häuserblock von Domino City gewunden. Heute am Tag der Eröffnung wollte scheinbar die halbe Stadt in die Ausstellung und das obwohl noch nicht mal Schulklassen anwesend waren.  
Mit interessiertem, aber auch leicht ängstlichem Blick sah Yugi sich um. Diese wundervollen alten Artefakte und Realien waren wie Fremdkörper in der modernen, blitzblanken Ausstellungshalle und Yugi ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass der unfertige Totentempel bei weitem beeindruckender war als diese auf Hochglanz polierte Ausstellung. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd schob er diese Überlegungen beiseite und deutete dann nach rechts „Lass uns da entlang gehen, Joey." Forderte er seinen Freund auf und drängelte sich auch schon durch die vielen Ausstellungsbesucher. Joey hatte einige Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten, denn Yugi war klein und kam leichter zwischen den Menschen hindurch, während Joey sich alle zwei Schritte bei jemandem entschuldigen musste, den er angerempelt hatte. Erst nach einem kurzen Stück schaffte er es aufzuholen und trat mit zwei schnellen Schritten an Yugis Seite. „Alter mach mal halblang, das artet ja in Sport aus was du hier treibst." Gab er von sich und boxte dem Kleineren leicht in die Seite, ehe beide stehen blieben und sich endlich mal richtig umsahen.  
Yugi deutete auf das Schild über dem Eingang des Raumes vor dem sie standen und erklärte „Großvater hat nachgelesen wann dieser Totentempel erbaut wurde und hat mir auf dem Ausstellungsplan dann diesen Raum hier markiert." Joey linste über Yugis Schulter hinweg auf den Plan, auf dem unübersehbar ein großes X prangte und nickte dann: „Alles klar, hier ist grad zum Glück eh weniger los, die prügeln sich alle drum diesen komischen Kopf da zu sehen."  
„Dieser ‚komische Kopf da' ist die Büste von Nofretete, einer der schönsten Frauen Ägyptens." Tadelte Yugi seinen Freund fast ein wenig amüsiert, was diesen aber nicht zu stören schien „Schön? Na ich weiß nicht. Da haben andere Mütter hübschere Töchter."  
Yugi zog es vor zu schweigen und schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, während beide durch das große Portal traten.

Das Schweigen hielt an als sie an großen Säulenrepliken vorbei gingen, auf denen Hieroglyphen und Zeichnungen nachgebildet waren die in Theben und dem Tal der Könige gefunden worden waren. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter, vorbei an großen, nur leicht gebröckelten Götterstatuen, abgebrochenen Fundstücken und Scherben, bis hin zum Herzstück dieser Teilausstellung. Auf einem steinernen Sockel stand ein verwitterter, etwas roh zusammen gezimmerter Sarkophag, der früher wohl mal mit Goldplatten belegt war, nun aber nur noch ein karges Abbild seines alten Glanzes darstellte. Der Deckel des Sarges war halb aufgeschnitten worden und zeigte die Überreste eines Menschen, der dank der Mumifizierung die vielen tausend Jahre überstanden hatte.  
Vorsichtig, ja fast schon ehrfürchtig traten Yugi und Joey auf den Sarkophag zu und sahen hinein. „Yugi … weißt du wer dieser Lumpenmensch da ist?" fragte Joey interessiert und beugte sich über den Glaskasten, der den Fund schützte, während Yugi nach einem leichten Seufzen über das pietätlose ‚Lumpenmensch' in seiner Infomappe suchte, die er am Eingang bekommen hatte. „Hm … da steht nichts drin." Murmelte er beim durchblättern „Die Mumie ist nur mit KV340 benannt, aber keinem Namen."

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz"  
Yugi und Joey fuhren herum als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurden und starrten ein junges Pärchen an, das sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut hatte und lächelte. „Entschuldigt dass wir uns einfach so einmischen" lachte die junge Frau nun und deutete auf sich und ihren Partner „Ich bin Yuuka und das ist Shouta, wir sind Studenten der Ägyptologie und haben diese Ausstellung mit aufgebaut." Yugi und Joey schenkten sich einen begeisterten Blick. Glück musste man haben! Dass sie tatsächlich auf jemanden treffen sollten der sich hier auskannte war wirklich ein Wink des Schicksals. Yugi verneigte sich leicht und stellte auch sich und Joey höflich vor, ehe er wieder auf die Mumie zu sprechen kam „Wer ist denn das hier? Und wo hat man ihn gefunden? In diesem Infoheftchen steht so gut wie gar nichts."

Shouta nickte leicht und öffnete einen Ordner den er schon die ganze Zeit mit sich herumschleppte. „Der Professor, der uns bei der Promotion unterstützt, war bei den Ausgrabungen damals zugegen. Diese Mumie hier wurde ja schon vor 10 Jahren gefunden und 5 Jahre lang untersucht, ehe man sie ad acta legte, weil man einfach nicht weiterkam. Und da man sich nicht sicher ist, wird sie eben nur als KV340 geführt um die Besucher nicht zu verwirren." Während er sprach, hielt er Joey und Yugi den abgegriffenen Ordner hin, in dem dutzend Fotos abgeheftet waren, allesamt aufgenommen im Tal der Könige, in Gräbern, Katakomben und der Ausgrabungsstation. Auch Yuuka mischte sich nun ein und deutete auf ein Bild, auf dem gerade eine Wand geöffnet wurde. „Hier hat man die Mumie gefunden, sie war versteckt hinter einer seltsam verzierten Wand." Sie lächelte leicht, als Yugi bei dem Wort ‚seltsam' offenkundig aufhorchte „Wisst ihr, in Gräbern wird normalerweise die Reise des Pharao beschrieben und sämtliche Schutzgötter aufgeführt. Hier in diesem Grab.." sie deutete auf das Foto einer kleinen, muffige Kammer „.. waren überall nur Abbildungen des Gottes Seth zu finden und das ist eben sehr seltsam." Joey strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn, das Gerede über Seth und Götter war zwar interessant, aber nicht das was er wissen wollte. „Ja, aber wie heisst der Knilch nun?" fragte er drängend nach, was Shouta dazu brachte lachend mit dem Finger zu drohen „Dieser ‚Knilch' mein Lieber, scheint wohl ein ägyptischer Pharao zu sein und nicht nur irgendeiner, sondern so wie es aussieht derjenige, der den berühmten Totentempel von Theben bauen ließ."  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Yugi den Mund wieder schloss, nachdem ihm bei dieser Aussage das Kiefer heruntergeklappt war. „Den … den Totentempel?" fragte er nach und warf Joey einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Der Totentempel also. Diese Monstrosität bei der sie beiden mitgearbeitet hatten. Langsam kamen sie der Sache näher. „Das ist wirklich hoch interessant. Erzählt uns bitte ein wenig davon!" bat er die beiden Studenten, die sich ehrlich freuten zwei junge Menschen getroffen haben, die sich so für ihr Studienfach interessierten.

Zwischen all den Ausstellungsstücken standen vereinzelte Bänke, auf denen sich die Besucher ausruhen und dabei die wertvollen Artefakte genauer betrachten konnten und auf eine dieser Bänke ließen sich die vier nun nieder.  
„Also das Ganze ist sehr geheimnisvoll und hochinteressant." begann Yuuka „Die Forschung ist sich zumindest sicher, dass diese Mumie hier ein Pharao sein muss, denn er war mit der Krone Oberägyptens bestattet worden. In dieser Krone wurde auch dieses Schmuckstück hier gefunden, dass in der Ausstellung jedoch nicht zu finden ist, weil es noch immer untersucht wird." Dabei deutete sie auf ein Foto, auf dem ein seltsames Artefakt zu sehen war. Es sah aus wie ein linkes Auge, gänzlich aus Gold gehalten, mit einer Pupille die aus blauem Lapislazuli gearbeitet war. „Das scheint eine Abbildung vom ‚Auge des Re' zu sein und nachdem es sorgfältig in der Krone versteckt war, was Überreste davon beweisen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich wirklich um einen Pharao handelt." Sowohl Joey als auch Yugi sprachen kein Wort mehr, sondern hingen gebannt an den Lippen der beiden promovierenden Studenten. „Aber nun zu eurer Frage wie der Name des Pharao ist. Diese Frage kann leider niemals geklärt werden." Ein leises Seufzen entkam Yuuka als sie das aussprach und das „Warum?" rutsche Joey heraus bevor er noch denken konnte. Diesmal war es Shouta der antwortete: „Sowohl in dem Grab, als auch in allen Aufzeichnungen, Tempeln und Inschriften wurde der Name dieses Pharaos regelrecht ausgelöscht."  
„Ausgelöscht?" Yugi schüttelte verwundert den Kopf „Aber warum sollte man so was tun?"  
Shouta zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern „Das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten." begann er zögerlich, ehe er von Yuuka unterbrochen wurde: „Am besten erzählen wir die Geschichte so wie sie damals passiert ist." Schlug sie ihm vor und wandte sich dann wieder ihren beiden Zuhörern zu.

„Zu der Zeit als der Tempel gebaut und unser namenloser Pharao noch gelebt hat, war das Land in Ober- und Unterägypten geteilt. Es gab zwei Hauptstädte, zwei Pharaonen und somit auch zwei Fronten die aufeinander prallten. Der Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Reichen muss lang und hart gewesen sein, zumindest wenn man den Ausgrabungen glauben darf. Es wurden Schriften gefunden die besagen, dass der König Oberägyptens seinen Rivalen schließlich besiegt hat und das Reich einen konnte, aber von einem glücklichen Ausgang sind wir noch weit entfernt." Yuuka pausierte kurz um in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern, was ihr Partner zum Anlass nahm die Geschichte selbst weiterzuerzählen „Nach seinem Sieg über Unterägypten und der Ermordung des dortigen Königs war der Pharao ein sehr beliebter Herrscher. Zunächst zumindest. Mit einem Mal aber schossen überall im Land Seth-Tempel aus dem Boden, es schien als hätte der Pharao Seth zum Schutzpatron Ägyptens verwendet und das schmeckte seinen Untertanen wohl gar nicht, denn Seth ist nicht umsonst als Gott des Chaos bekannt. Wir wissen bis heute nicht genau was geschehen ist, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kamen plötzlich dunkle Zeiten über Ägypten. Dürreperioden, Hunger, Angriffe von Feinden, all das ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit dokumentiert und auch der Pharao selbst verlor an Ansehen."  
„Und .. dann?" forderte Yugi die Beiden auf weiter zu sprechen, als sie eine kurze Pause einlegten und im gleichen Moment fiel Joey auf, dass er tatsächlich die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Yuuka lächelte und fuhr fort: „Das bestehende Reich ging unter und kam unter die Herrschaft der Nubier. Erst einige Generationen später kam wieder ein ägyptischer Herrscher an die Macht und verhalf dem Reich zurück zu seinem alten Glanz." Sich nun erhebend trat sie auf den Sarkophag zu in dem die zerfledderte Mumie eines großen Pharao lag „Unser Freund hier schien wohl nicht auf natürlichem Weg gestorben zu sein, Untersuchungen ergaben Stichwunden auf Brusthöhe, also wurde er anscheinend von Feinden getötet. Nachdem er tot war, wurde er mehr oder minder verscharrt, dass er noch seine alte Krone tragen durfte und zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Pietät bekam, hat er wohl nur ein paar wenigen, treuen Anhängern zu verdanken. Aber auch die konnten nicht verhindern, dass nachfolgende Pharaonen seinen Namen gänzlich auslöschen ließen."

„Er war nicht sehr beliebt" ergänzte Shouta „Denn nur ungeliebten Menschen wieder fährt es, dass man sie aus der Geschichte zu löschen versucht. Deswegen ist dieser Pharao hier so schwer zu erforschen, es gibt wirklich keinerlei Hinweise über ihn. Die Arbeit des Vernichtens wurde perfekt ausgeführt, nichts blieb übrig. Sogar sein Totentempel wurde geschändet, sein Name weggemeißelt und die Gesichter seiner Statuen zerstört."  
Ein Schweigen folgte den Erzählungen nun, bis Yugi leise seufzte „Eigentlich eine traurige Geschichte" bemerkte er. Yuuka sah zu ihm und nickte zustimmend „Da hast du Recht, aber das Traurigste kommt noch. Seht euch das hier an." Sie deutete auf den Mund der Mumie, der im Gegensatz zum restlichen Körper ziemlich schlecht erhalten war und erklärte als Joey und Yugi herangetreten waren: „Das ist das Schlimmste was man damals jemandem antun konnte. Früher glaubten die Ägypter, dass man nach dem Tod seinen Namen aussprechen musste um ins Totenreich eingelassen zu werden. Dadurch, dass sie den Pharao aus der Geschichte gelöscht hatten, haben sie ihm schon einmal sein Andenken genommen. Aber das hier ist noch schlimmer. Diese fehlenden Stücke im Bereich des Mundes sind nicht über die Jahrhunderte hinweg zerstört worden. Das wurde gemacht als der Pharao gerade erst tot war. Man hat ihm somit die Möglichkeit genommen seinen Namen zu sprechen und zwang ihn dazu auf ewig zwischen der Welt der Toten und der Welt der Lebenden zu wandeln ohne irgendwo Eintritt zu bekommen." Nach dieser Erklärung strich Joey sich die blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf „Also zimperlich waren die da ja nicht." Yugi unterdessen war noch etwas näher getreten und sah mitleidig auf die Überreste des Menschen herab die da vor ihm lagen. „Er kann einem wirklich leid tun" murmelte er und sah dann zu Yuuka und Shouta hoch „Warum wisst ihr eigentlich so viel über ihn?" fragte er und brachte ein neuerliches Lächeln auf Yuukas Züge „Wir schreiben beide unsere Doktorarbeit über den namenlosen Pharao. Wir versuchen seinen Namen herauszufinden, damit er vielleicht doch wieder irgendwann in die Welt der Toten einkehren kann. Niemand hat so etwas Schlimmes getan, als dass ihm so ein Schicksal widerfahren sollte." Shouta griff nach Yuukas Hand und drückte sie kurz ehe er hinzufügte „Wenn es nach uns ginge, läge der Pharao auch gar nicht hier. Eigentlich sollten gar keine Mumien in Ausstellungen liegen, sondern auf ewig in ihren Gräbern ruhen bis der Tag der Auferstehung kommt, an den sie so fest geglaubt haben."

Als Yugi und Joey das Museum an diesem Tag verließen schwiegen sie. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, die sich um den namenlosen Pharao und seine Geschichte drehten. Erst als sie fast am Spieleladen waren brach Joey das Schweigen.  
„Na, wirklich viel rausgefunden haben wir ja nicht."  
„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt schon einmal die Hintergrundgeschichte."  
„Bringt uns aber auch nicht weiter."  
„Naja…" Joey hatte Recht, das wusste Yugi, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie heute etwas Wichtiges erfahren hatten. „Ich glaube dass wir diese Informationen irgendwann gebrauchen können."  
Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gähnte „Wie dem auch sei, ich werde jetzt mal nach Hause gehen und schauen was mein Alter so macht. Der hat mich zwar sicherlich nicht groß vermisst, aber was solls. Sag deinem Großvater noch mal danke von mir und dann bis morgen in der Schule!" Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Hausecke, während Yugi noch eine Weile da stand und vor sich hin sinnierte. Diese ganze Sache spukte ständig in seinem Kopf herum und selbst als er diesen Abend todmüde ins Bett fiel konnte er partout nicht schlafen.  
Warum waren sie überhaupt in die Vergangenheit gereist?  
Was hatte das alles mit Nechbet zu tun?  
War dieser Pharao wirklich der Pharao für den sie den Totentempel gebaut hatten?  
Warum hatten sie gerade zufälligerweise die beiden Menschen getroffen die sich perfekt mit dem Thema auskannten, weil sie darüber eine Doktorarbeit schrieben?  
Waren das alles Zufälle?  
Und wenn nein, was sollte das dann?  
Fragen über Fragen zermarterten ihm sein Hirn, aber er kam auf keine Antwort. Vielleicht würde er morgen aufwachen und es war alles nur ein dummer, aber sehr realistisch wirkender Traum. Er hoffte es ja, aber war sich insgeheim ziemlich sicher, dass er das alles wirklich erlebte. Erst als die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war fiel Yugi endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf und zum ersten Mal seit langem bedrängten ihn keine Hieroglyphen, Götter, Tempel oder Pharaonen mit ihren Problemen.


End file.
